When The Stars Align
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: Princess Celestia and Luna find themselves in the hands of a human after a stormy night. They unfortunately are stuck in the human world for an unknown reason. Will they make it back to equestria before the country falls to ruin or will something else stand in their way. Will go back and rewrite soon. Princess Celestia x Human x Princess Luna
1. Chapter 1

The human groaned as he saw the paint sprayed in endless spirals on the wall of his house. He grumbled "I bet it was the neighbor's kids again" he walked over to his phone dialing the familiar 10 digits into the phone.

The human was named Astin Casper. He lived alone. He had dark hair and a rough build. His skin was as pale as the moon yet his eyes were a sun-kissed golden-orange color. He growls as no one answers the phone and hangs up.

He then turns on the TV to watch the news. " **Tonight, there's an unusually power cold front going through state of Wisconsin, There seems to be a chance of heavy rain or snow-"** He turns off the TV and looks up at the dark sky sighing.

He takes a cigarette into his mouth and lights it. After a few seconds, the thick white smoke makes its way into his mouth. He takes the cigarette out and blows as he feels a heavy burden leave his shoulders. It wasn't something he did often as it was a disgusting habit but it helped him with stress.

Suddenly, thunder is heard not too far from his residence. He goes outside to see the moon covered by thick black cloud. Suddenly a small droplet fell on his nose lightly tickling him. " _Please anypony help..."_ He hears a feminine voice nearby. He runs to the source through the pouring rain. "Where are you? Can you hear me?" He yelled out to the voice

" _Please Help..._ " The voice trailed off. He burst through the bushes to see two small horses. One is more thin and slender. It had a long flowing blue, green, and pink mane. Its body was pure white like snow even in the rain it was obvious to see it was of a high breeding. The other one was similar but smaller. It had a blue mane with white specks like the night sky. Its body was a deep blue.

Their eyes were closed as they proceeded to try and warm themselves. He put his hands on the shaking ponies. Their pulse was faint.

He grabs them as gently as he can without disturbing their uncomfortable slumber. He peeks slightly under their tails to confirm that they are indeed mares. He then grabs the smaller one as she shivers. He carries her to the bathroom and repeats the same with the larger one. He grabs a brush rolling up his sleeves and puts on lukewarm water.

He gently brushes their manes and bodies with strawberry shampoo and water. He then rinses and dries them with a fluffy white towel. He then lays them on the couch and examines them more closely. They were not hurt badly just scrapes and sprains that were immediately tended to. Wings and a horn is a feature the both shared. "Alicorns" he murmured as he turned on the TV to his favorite show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It was a secret entrainment for him. He watched as Twilight sang 'A True True Friend'.

He glances at them and notices similarities between them and the princesses in MLP. He tosses the idea claiming his mind was spouting nonsense. That didn't stop the idea from hiding in the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the white mare woke up to the worst headache in all of Equestria. She notices the ground beneath her feels soft and looks down at the couch. She runs towards her sleeping sister. " _Lulu_..." She says nudging the mare slightly.

She opened her crystal blue eyes and stared into her sister's purple ones. " ** _Good Morning dear sister,_** " She yawned looking around the unfamiliar place " ** _Where are we?_** " she questioned

The white alicorn could only hum an 'I don't know' in response as she looked around. Soft couches, floral curtains. She then stumbled upon a white rectangular box with many written letters on it. " _I think we were rescued by somepony by the name of Astin_ " She informed her sister while reading the letters. The blue mare hums a response looking at the pictures on the living room table. " ** _These are some bizarre looking creatures. Tia come look!_** " She exclaimed seeing a picture of a family of humans.

The white mare walks over to her sister and looks at the photo. " ** _The foal in the middle is so cute_** " She says in awe looking at the young boy with black hair and golden eyes. " _Sister, do not forget we are in a different land than our own. They might not be called foals_ " She says remembering other creatures that inhabit the land around Equestria. The blue mare nods and looks to her sister " ** _Are we still in Equestria_** " She asks in a low serious voice. Her sister shakes her head " _I don't think we are_ " She mumbles trotting upstairs to explore the rest of the house.

The blue mare examines a small flat device with rubber buttons on it. 'Hmm what does this big red button do' with that thought in mind she used her magic to press it.

The mare's horn glowed blue as the TV turned on with vibrant colors blaring the MLP theme song. The blue mare yelped hiding behind the couch at the sudden noise assaulting her ears.

The white mare hearing the racket from downstairs ran to the blue mare's aid observing the unfamiliar machine " _Seems to be a machine from this world_ " she says intelligently watching the ponies prance around to upbeat music.

" **Is this what they look at for entertainment, Sister?** " the blue mare says then gasps " ** _LOOK TIA IT'S ME!!!_** " She squeals as she sees herself on the big screen. The white mare gasps " _These creatures know of our kind?_ " She sees herself next to the blue mare on the screen. They watched in absolute silence as the show went on.

Later that morning, the low growl of an engine pierced their ears as Astin hops out of his car and walks towards his house pulling out his keys. The mares scramble to the door eyes wide with curiosity.

Astin walks through the door with groceries smiling at the mares as he walks into the kitchen "I don't know if you can understand me but, I'm sorry i couldn't be there when you guys woke up to serve you breakfast" he says stroking the blue mare's soft fur. " ** _It is fine, We were more excited for your return. Me and my sister assume you're the master of this comfortable home_** " The blue mare says

Astin nods, his mouth agape with shock. He walks over to them "What's your names?" He asks wearing a friendly smile. " _I am Celestia and this is my younger sister Luna_ " the white mare named Celestia says. Astin gasps as his eyes light up in recognition "As in Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestria" He asks.

Celestia nods smiling a bit " _No need for any formalities. We do not hold much power in this worl_ _d, I assume_ " She says magically putting the two crowns from their heads into a kitchen drawer. Astin nods in understanding. "I didn't know you were real- well actually in this world you're just aparts of a cartoon for entertainment purposes" He explains as Luna nods. " ** _I have seen us in the box that shows us beautiful color_** " She says motioning towards the TV.

Astin walks towards it " This is a television, Humans don't have magic or things like that so we can communicate through this for information and watch entertaining shows" He says patting Celestia on the head. " _Were you the one who bathed us_ " She asks tilting her head and sniffing herself. Astin nods in response walks to the fridge grabbing some lettuce " ** _It is cold in this box, Tia_** " She says poking her head inside. "That is a refrigerator, It keeps food fresh so you can eat it" He explains " ** _I want one of these Re...Fridge...Tors_**?" She says stumbling over her words making Astin laugh " ** _Thou shall stop laughing at once_** " Luna yells getting flustered making Celestia laugh. Celestia's laugh was like a beautiful melody to Astin's ears.

After laughing for a while, Astin washes the lettuce and starts cutting it into pieces and serving it with ranch on two plates to the awaiting royal sisters. They each politely mumble their thanks and eat the prepared salad. Luna moans from the delicious taste " ** _This sause is incredible_** " She exclaims with ranch covering her snout. Astin laughs and Celestia nods in agreement " _Luna clean your mouth_ " She says nudging her sister slightly. Luna licks her lips and grabs a paper towel off the roll wiping the rest from her face.

*Later That Evening*

" _Astin is there any rules in this world that we should follow_ " Celestia asks curled up on the couch near her sister. Astin thinks "The only 3 rules i have is don't go outside without permission especially when i am not in the house because neither Alicorns or talking ponies are normal in this world, try not to break anything and if you do then inform me, and Don't answer the door or talk to anyone suspicious unless I give you the ok" He says looking into her purple eyes as she nods.

Astin then falls asleep on the couch next to a sleeping Celestia. Luna looks at them both with a soft smile before going into his dream.

Astin's Dream*

Luna looked at the black space that was his dream confused. She looked around to see a human foal curled up crying. "Mommy...Daddy..." the foal murmured his voice was thick with grief. Luna's eyes widened as she recognized the human foal from the picture. The human looked at her "Who are you?" He whispers in terror. Luna nuzzles the young child "A friend..." She said simply. The child eyed her suspiciously before wrapping his arms around his torso "Everyone is gone. They left me all alone" He cried attempting to wipe away the tears that fell. Luna felt her motherly instincts kick in as she hugged him tightly "I don't wanna be alone anymore" He whimpers gripping her fur with his tiny hands.

She wraps her wings around the human " ** _You're not gonna be alone anymore... Astin_** " She mumbles curling up around the human as tears rolled down her face dampening her blue fur. " ** _We aren't gonnna be alone because we have each other_** " She mumbled as she watched the child smile "You're a good friend" He whispered against her chest as he held her large frame tightly. Luna watched as the child slowly started to disappear into a glowing dust " ** _Thank you..._** " She murmured as he disappeared into the dreamscape.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Luna woke up with a heavy heart. The dream of the orphaned human made her heart sink a bit. Yet, It warmed her heart a bit to know that the human accepted her.

Celestia watched with worried eyes as Luna sat in front of the human family photo. Luna gazed softly at the photo with pained eyes. A man. A woman. And a child who was left behind. "Tia..." Luna mumbles "He's all alone, He has no one" Celestia gives her a quizzical look. "Their dead... His parents... The man and woman in this photo are dead"

Celestia gasps softly with pain filled eyes " _How did you find this information_ " she asks. Luna looks at her shamefully " ** _I may have looked into the human's dreams_** " She said with a sheepish smile remembering the night she'd spent with the child. Celestia stomped her hooves " _LUNA!! That is a breach of privacy_ " She hissed. Luna nodded knowingly " ** _He was suffering dear sister. The depression. The suicidal thoughts. They plague his young mind just as they did mine long ago..._** "

Celestia winced as Luna's words ripped open a relatively new wound in her heart. " _Luna...I thought that if i sent you to the moon that it would_ _- **Save your breath sister!**_ " Luna interupted Celestia with a low hiss. Celestia looked to the ground sorrowfully yet she seemed to glare at the younger alicorn.

Astin walks down from his office in the attic to the living room. The tension was so thick he had to clench his entire body. The royals stood in complete dominance waiting for the other to back down.

"H-H-Hey! You two are family and you need to stick together!" He sputtered out standing in between them. His mind scolded him for standing in between 2 magical ponies that could easily kill him in need be.

" _There would be no tension if Luna did not bring up old grudges_ " Celestia spat. Her voice was harsh yet firm and motherly. " ** _How dare thou talkth about me in that way_** , **_insolent whelp!_** " She snarled in her old Equestrian dialect her ears folding back as she paws the ground ready to charge. "ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!!!" Astin bellowed shaking the entire house. Luna and Celestia both sit looking down in shame looking down at the ground as a sign of submission. Astin groaned rubbing his face "Celestia..." He murmured as the white mare perked up in response "Luna..." The blue mare follows the same pattern. All of a sudden, his hand pat them both on the head "Let's be nice. We know that what happened with _Nightmare Moon_ was not anyone's fault and I support talking about the subject in a non-touchy way as it is a sore subject for your sister" He says softly looking back and forth between them. Celestia nodded as Luna looked at the photo thoughtfully.

" ** _What happened to thou"s parents_** " Luna asks softly gently prodding at the sore subject. The man bit his lip not expecting the random question from the mare. "My parents were **murdered** " He said in a low voice "I survived in the basement as the murderer stabbed and beat my mother brutally. relentlessly. It felt like-"

(Flashback)

The young Astin woke to a loud banging on the front door. " _Mommy_ " He says softly shaking her sleeping form. " _The bad men are back for daddy_ " He said tears welling in his beautiful golden orbs.

The woman looks to her adorable child and smiles. "Your daddy is strong, Ast. He will handle it" She said yet you could hear the uncertainty in her light voice. The child slides into the bed next to her. " _Can you sing me a song_ " he whispers laying his head on her cushioned chest. She nods pathing his head gently.

"Wandering child of the earth, Do you know just how much you're worth? You have walked this path since your birth You were destined for more"

There was a loud thump from downstairs making her pause yet continue.

"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong. They will try to to silence your song. But right here is where you belong So don't search anymore"

A tear falls down her pale cheeks falling onto the young boy's cheek. The little boy felt comfort in her words as she sung them.

"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making. The blue in an ocean of grey. You are right where you need to be. Poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day"

The boy's gold eyes peer into hers. He takes his hand and wipes the lingering tear making his mother smile.

"In your eyes there is doubt. As you try to figure it out. But that's not what life is about. So have faith there's a way-"

A loud scream echoed through the house followed by crashes of glass and furniture. " _mommy?_ " The child whimpered as the woman grabbed her son attempting to shove him into the basement. The child held on to her night gown not understanding the urgency. He had never seen his mother so frantic. She rips herself free from her child's grip pushing him away from the basement entrance and covering the entrance with a rug. She then pushed the nightstand over it for extra protection. Her fearful eyes were wide as a rugged looking man stalking into the room.

Soon there was the sound of breaking wood and a scream of pure terror and distress followed. " _mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!_ " the child screamed pounding against the entrance. You could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Her screams gurgled as the sound became louder. Soon after there was silence. Scarlet liquid dripped through the cracks in the entrance. His hand touched th warm liquid in despair.

The child managed to crack open the enterance and what he saw traumatized his soul. His warm loving mother laid in a pool of scarlet as it leaked from her chest and mouth. Her cold lifeless eyes stared into his as he screamed.

The authorities came yet the child kept screaming. The child kicked and scream hysterically as the police dragged him away from his mother. "Mommy please don't go" His childlike voice echoed in his mind.

(End of Flashback)

Luna looked at him as grief pooled like water into her eyes. The harsh truth had left both mares feeling empty. Their mouth had dry from shock. "And i never saw my dad's body as it was too brutalized for a 6 year old to bare especially after seeing my mother in...that way" He swallowed the tears as he started shaking.

Soon the feeling of prickly shocks hit him as the taste and smell of rusted metal hit his mouth and nose. The mares watched in horror as the human male fell over shaking violently. His eyes rolling back into his head. "ASTIN! ASTIN!" The two mares cried as his vision faded to black.

Lullaby that the mom sang:

Wanderer's Lullaby- Adrian Figueroa

https/youtu.be/70VlAyEUXYM


	4. Chapter 4

*Back in Equestria*

Twilight Sparkle, student of The Sun Princess herself, paced anxiously. "Where could they be Cadance" She groans worriedly. The Princess of Love chuckles trying to lighten the mood "Maybe Celestia dragged Luna to an all you can eat cake buffet"

Twilight glared at the mare "They are in danger. I'm sure of it and I'm pretty sure if they went to a cake buffet THEY WOULD INFORM SOMEONE" Twilight yelled as her already ruffled mane became more unruly.

Suddenly a poof hit their ears and there stood The Lord of Chaos himself, Discord, with his normal mischievous smile. "Hello little ponies, I can't help but wonder where Celestia is. You see she wanted to meet up with me at SugarCube Corner to try some cakes for Fluttershy's baby shower but never showed up" He huffed dramatically.

The purple mare slowly turns to look at Discord with an exhausted zombie-like stare "THEY'RE GONE!!!" She cried helplessly as Cadance hugged her sister in law. Discord paled "gone. Like gone gone. Like gone gone gone" he yelped. Cadance nods "Don't get any ideas Discord or I, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, will turn you to stone even if you have a foal on the way." She warned him consciously.

"You should think before striking me especially when you yourself are with foal" He replied in the same tone. Twilight grumbled as she looked through the many books "Where could they have gone." She groaned.

*Back in the human world*

The girls watched over the human anxiously. Luna uses her blue tinted magic to wring yet another towel and lay it gently over his forehead. " ** _Sister aren't you worried_** " She asked softly. Celestia shakes her head in response " _He's so strong and has been through many hardships. He will pull through sister_ _, I just know it._ " She says looking into her sister's blue orbs. An emotion passed through Luna's eyes yet it was gone as soon as it appeared " ** _Yes, I agree fully_** " She replies patting his head with her hoof lovingly.

Celestia looked at her sister knowingly " _Shall we have breakfast then_ " She asks walking out the door. " ** _Ah...yes let us go_** " she said following her sister not before tucking the human male in tightly " ** _Sweet dreams_** " She says before running downstairs in pursuit of her older sister.

Hours later, The human recovered to see the sleeping mares laying at his side. He smiles and places a kiss on both of their horns. The human then walks to his desk stretching his arms and popping his knuckles before signing into his work email. The human clicked on an email from his editor.

Dear Astin

I wanted to let you know that your book is a huge success especially with the men. I've never see so many men reading a romance novel so openly.

As you know i want to get the team together. Yes that includes Taylor. I think you should talk things out. I'm speaking as your friend not your editor. I'm worried about you dude.

We will all be gathering in your town in about a month

Your awesome best girl friend,

Shelby

Astin chuckled and checked Skype seeing Shelby was online. He called her and waited for her answer.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" she yelled from the other side of the screen. "Hey" He replied watching his peppy best friend bounce around what looks to be her bedroom. "I got my first girlfriend" She squeals like a teenager. Astin rolls his eyes "You are 20 years old about to be 21 in April act like it" He says laughing unaware of the blue mare snaking her way into the room. "So i was picking out a dress for our date and i wanted your decision" She asks holding up a shimmering yellow dress and a sleeveless black dress.

Luna glares at the red head on the screen unconsciously as Astin shook his head. "The yellow won't do. It's too flashy for one and doesn't suit you and the black seems to bring out your natural curvy body. You'll have all the guys on the ground drooling waterfalls." He laughs and she joins.

" ** _What is this Astin_** " Luna asks making Astin jump up "HOLY FUCK LUNA!!" he cried out. "OUUUUU ASTIN IS THAT A GIRL I HEAR" Shelby says snickering on screen as Astin blushes a deep scarlet. "Promise you won't tell anyone" he says conciously and the red head promised. He then told her everything that happened with the mares in his house under Luna's watchful eye.

"Damn, seems like you got your work cut out for you. Living with Pony princesses. Can I see?" She asks and he pulls Luna into his lap making her blush. " ** _Hello human_** " She mumbles shyly. "AWE SO CUTE" She yells making Luna's blush worsen. Astin chuckles as Celestia joins them in the attic. "Astin" She yawned as she looks into the computer. Astin smile at the white mare patting her head.

"Well i should go. It was nice seeing you" Shelby snickered hanging up. Astin sighs softly at the childish 20 year old. He turned toward the mares "That was my best friend Shelby"

"That explains why she seemed so close and informal with you" Celestia grumbled accidentally letting the irritation in her voice slip. Luna perks up at the sudden change in her sister as she walks out.


	5. Chapter 5

*In Equestria*

Twilight panicked as she and Cadance attempted to lower the moon and raise the sun. Twilight gritted her teeth as she focused her magic on the moon. The pale rock did not budge even for a second. Twilight flopped down in frustration "It's no good. It's going to be Nighttime forever" She cried as Cadance flew down and hugged her "I agree, We don't have the magic to move them like Luna and Celestia." She grumbled a bit.

Twilight looked up at her former foalsitter. She looked exhausted and stressed. Twilight laid a hoof on her shoulder "Go get some rest. All this stress isn't good for the foal" She says giving her a reassuring smile. Cadance hesitantly nodded silently and walked back into the castle

*In The Castle of Chaos*

"Discord" Fluttershy mumbles in a soft voice. She taps the Draconequus beside her. Discord looks at her with his crimson eyes "Yes Fluttershy" he says with an exhaustion filled voice. "Have you noticed something strange" The soft-spoken mare asked raising an eyebrow. The draconequus looked at the clock: 9am. He then looked outside. It was completely dark "ummm..." He looked at his pregnant wife.

"It's nothing, Celestia is probably waking up late" he said not wanting any unnecessary stress on the children. Fluttershy looked at him suspiciously making him pale. 'Sweet Celestia be with me' He mentally cried

*in the human world*

Celestia and Luna watches as Astin waters the yard from the window. " ** _Sister_** ," Luna mumbles looking at the white alicorn mare beside her. " _Yes Luna_ " She replies " ** _Do you like the human_** " She asks fearfully. Celestia blushes " _I-I mean as a friend m-maybe..._ " She stutters out. Luna looks at her in disbelief " ** _you want him to be your special somepony don't you_** " She says quietly. Celestia nods as a deep red tinted her coat. " _I would be lying if i said i didn't_ " She mumbled mostly to herself.

Luna felt a familiar jealousy invade her chest. She envied her sister's beauty and social tendencies. She envied the happiness that the day gave to everypony. Nopony appreciated her night and she knew that Astin would be the same. Luna swallowed those feelings leaving a lump in her throat and smirks " ** _Ouuu Tia has a crush_** " She says playfully holding back the urge to vomit all of her feelings. Celestia blushed deeper than before pushing her hoof against Luna's mouth.

Astin groaned and walked back inside to see the blushing white mare. "Hey are you girls hungry?" He asks gaining a 'yes' from the white mares and a nod from the blue one.

As they ate some vegetable soup, Astin watched Luna and Celestia with loving eyes. He has gotten used to the mares being in the house and felt like the house wouldn't be the same without them. His love for both of them was growing and growing.

Luna thought to herself as she ate her soup. 'He'll never accept me as long as Celestia is around. But...'

Astin looked at Luna and saw an unknown emotion in her eye. She was barely eating and looked like she was miserable in her thoughts. "Hey Luna are you feeling ok" He asks laying a hand on the blue mare. Luna jumps slightly " ** _Umm yes I'm fin-_** " Her voice broke involuntarily. Blushing, she ran away into the guest room slamming the door behind her.

Celestia took off after her. " _Luna are you alright_ " She asks sitting next to her. Luna stomped her front hooves " ** _I'M FINE JUST GET OUT!!!_** " She screamed. Celestia nodded silently as she backed away from her crying sister. The door soon slammed behind her and Celestia felt her own sorrow grip her chest. She recognized the anger from when she had become _Nightmare Moon_. She felt her face pale in fear. Astin then got up.

Celestia watched as Astin walked up to her. He knocked on the door "Luna..." He said in a kind voice. There was no answer except the sobs of a jealous mare. " ** _You get everything. The love. The subjects. The adoration. And what do i get. The leftovers. The hatred._** " She sobbed

Celestia looked down shamefully. " _Lun- **You take everything from me!!!** "_ Luna screamed cutting Celestia off. Luna knew she couldn't stay mad at her sister if she used her manipulative way of speaking to appease her. Luna fell to the floor sighing as Astin walked in taking a good look at the broken mare. His hand brushed through her soft flowing ethereal mane. "Luna...You are beautiful in your own way. Don't let your sister's beauty put you down because you are as beautiful as her. You painted the night sky with that beauty. Anyone that tries to convince you to think differently is jealous of that beauty and is trying to get rid of it." He says stroking the mare as sobs racked her body. " ** _Astin_** " She cried " ** _Astin Oh my Celestia_** " She shook as she uttered the words.

Astin could feel the pain radiating from the mare as he hugged her. "I love you Luna..." He says softly rubbing his cheek against hers.

Celestia's heart crumbled as she heard those words. She finally knew how Luna had felt. Jealousy closed in as she choked on her words. " _A-Astin_ " She cried running towards him embracing him in a foalishly desperate embrace. He smiled at the mare kissing her snout. "I also love you Celestia. I love you both. Both of you are beautiful to me." He says stroking Celestia's pastel colored mane as she laid down next to him. The two mares felt their hearts becoming peaceful as the dark clouds were vanquished by the words of the human.


	6. Bonus: Astin takes flight

Luna and Celestia basked in the sunlight as they ran around like foals. Celestia chased Luna easily getting evaded by the young alicorn. Astin watched carefully from the chair in the living room as they pounced on each other waving their wings in the playful fight.

He closed his eyes feeling the warm sun on his eyelids purring slightly. After a while, he fell into a peaceful slumber. Suddenly, a wet object slid across his cheek making him shiver and open his eyes reluctantly.

There stood the two alicorns flapping their wings excitedly. "Wanna fly with us, Astin?" Celestia asked with a pant most likely from chasing Luna.

Astin tilted his head "Like ride on you?" he questioned to which Luna responded with a nod. Astin walked outside "I don't want to hurt you guys or weight you guys down..." he said looking at the blue sky. Celestia snorted crouching down to let him on her back.

Astin reluctantly slid his leg over her struggling a bit but with some help from Luna he got into the correct position. "Hold on to my neck" Celestia said opening her wings.

Astin cautiously wrapped his arms around the mare's neck in an embrace before she started galloping into the clearing. Astin noticed that the fence was getting closer and closer to them. "Tia...The fence!!!" He cried closing his eyes as the mare rolled hers jumping up and flapping her large wings.

Luna followed quickly behind giggling as the human held on to Celestia for dear life screaming. Slowly the ground grew farther and the house became smaller as they flew through the skies. The clouds were so close your could reach out and touch them.

"Open your eyes, Astin" Celestia said in a motherly tone with a smile. Astin slowly cracked open his eyes but quickly closed them when he saw how high he was. "We're so high, Tia!!!" He screamed. Celestia blushed as he called her 'Tia' but didn't pay it much mind.

Luna flapped her wings smirking to Celestia in a silent inside joke. Celestia laughed and started to speed up following Luna as they glided through the skies. Astin opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see the sun. His heart pounded with adrenaline.

The sun reflected off of Celestia's mane making it come alive with a new found beauty. He let out a light squeal of excitement as Celestia and Luna made a sharp turn. "Dear sister, your mane glows even more vibrantly than in Equestria!" Luna said in awe making Celestia give a modest smile and blush. Astin gave her a big smile.

Luna looked mischievously towards the human before lightly bumping him with her wing making him scream like a girl. "Don't do that" He wheezed holding his chest as Luna giggled evilly. "Let us race back to the house, dear sister" She suggested with a smile.

Celestia smirked "I assure you that I haven't gotten rusty while you've been away" She boasted confidently. Luna rolled her eyes "Astin thou art the ref" She said giving Celestia a dirty look.

"Alright then, Ready..." Astin started. Luna puffed up her chest spreading her wings to its full span. "Set..." He said. Celestia remained calm and confident shuffling her position so the human would be comfortable on her back.

"G-Go!" he hesitated before the two alicorns shot off at almost neck breaking speeds. Astin could see his whole city quickly growing larger on the horizon "Woah..." he gasped. Celestia was ahead of Luna by an inch much to Luna's dismay.

She pushed herself flapping her wings and bursting in front of Celestia. "GET HER TIA!!! DON'T LET HER WIN!!!" Astin bellowed pointing at the dark alicorn whose mane was fluttering beautifully in the wind. Celestia let out a small laugh before flapping her wings and with a powerful burst the two alicorns were neck and neck.

"WOOOHOOO!!!" Astin yelled holding up one of his fists as Celestia swooped down towards his yard next to Luna. Astin held on tightly as Celestia hit the ground at the same time as Luna galloping towards the house.

Astin hopped off Celestia and quickly fell to the ground making Celestia and Luna look at him worriedly. Suddenly a loud laugh filled the air as Astin flipped on his back looking up at the alicorns "That was awesome" He said in awe. "Twas a tie" Luna said shaking her head in mock disappointment. Celestia stuck her tongue out at her sister with a goofy smile.

The alicorns stifled a giggle with their hooves laying down next to him. Astin smiled feeling the warm sun that was now setting below the horizon painting the sky various shades of blue, pink, and, orange with a dash of red.

Celestia and Luna watched the human with small smiles of their own before giving him two kisses on each cheek. "Love you" They all said at the same time. The roared with laughter and giggles before walking back inside ending their day...


	7. Chapter 6

(1 Month later)

*In Equestria*

Twilight Sparkle waited in the castle anxiously as the guards tried to hold back all of the worried citizens of Canterlot. Twilight didn't blame them one bit. The Princesses were gone and it had been night for 1 whole month.

The crops had stopped growing and died from lack of sun. The citizens were afraid to walk outside at night due to the increase of crime. Enemies attacked left and right. Cadance had her baby, Flurryheart, but soon after the Crystal Empire started to feel the lack of sun. With no love to power it, The kingdom soon had to evacuate in fear of the heart stopping and letting the kingdom get swallowed by North Arctic Clouds.

No farmers could make money or pay their taxes so it caused a lot of ruckus in the rural regions especially Appleloosa whose entire economy was farming.

Twilight could only handle the pressure thanks to her friends. Fluttershy was due any day now. Her baby shower was cancelled but she got lots of presents for her now introduced twins. Discord tried his best to find the princesses to no avail. It was like they disappeared from Equestria all together.

"Princess Twilight, I fear for the future. Soon we will have no food and will have a huge famine" A guard says sadly. Twilight nods "Limit the consumption of food and make sure to ration everything out equally. We need to have enough food to survive until the princesses come back." She says. "They probably abandoned us..." The younger guard murmured to himself as he trotted through the castle doors.

*In the human world*

" _Luna_ " Celestia says to her sister. Luna looks at her sister before kissing the sleeping human on the cheek. " _Do you think Equestria is alright_ " She says as she feels a bad feeling spread over her. " ** _Probably not dear sister, Who will be there to raise and lower the sun and moon_** " She replies worriedly Celestia felt guilty. Here she was falling in love when their home was probably crumbling. Luna put a hoof on her shoulder " ** _We'll get back sister, I promise_** " The blue mare smiled sweetly. Celestia nods kissing the human just as her sister did. " ** _Tia_** " Luna says tilting her head " _Yes Lulu_ " Celestia replied. " ** _Can we ask the human to go outside. I wish to see what the world is like_** " She says looking out of the window longingly. Celestia nodded feeling the same way. She wanted to spread her wings and soar through the skies of this new world. " ** _Let us sleep Tia. It is early_** " Luna smiles starting to curl around the human again. Celestia nods curling around his side.

Astin soon woke up in between the familiar warmth of the two mares. Their coats and manes were softer than any blanket. They were gorgeous even as they slept. Astin slowly slid from in between them careful not to wake them.

He took a nice cold shower to awaken his tired body. He wraps a towel around his waist and searches for an outfit when there was a light knock on the door. He quickly threw on a shirt and some pants rushing to open the door.

In the doorway was Shelby with a brunette girl next to her. "Astie!!!" She yelled jumping on the poor male. The brunette laughed as he struggled to release himself from the red head's hold. Shelby soon crawled off of him laughing.

"Where are the pony princesses" she asks wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. Astin tensed a bit looking at the brunette "oh don't worry that's my girlfriend she knows already" Shelby snickered. Astin blew a sigh of relief and irritation "I thought i told you not to tell anyone" He grumbled as he stood up and walked to the guest room where the 2 ponies laid curled up. Shelby stuck her tongue out and smiled walking over to the mares and starting to run her fingers through their manes.

The mares woke up and started at the woman with curious eyes. The red head smiled at them as the brunette sat next to Luna. Luna watched tense and distrusting. Astin watched the girls with a smile in the doorway. "Hey you guys are ponies with magic right? So why can't you make yourselves human?" Shelby asked.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other in surprise. " ** _I never thought of that_** " Luna says. Celestia nods in agreement. The mares horns glowed intensely as they raise each other off the ground. Suddenly a blinding light bathed the room.

Celestia and Luna's hooves soon turned into human feet. They felt their bodies changing in ways they didn't know was possible. Soon their feet hit the ground with a small tap. The light faded and there stood the human Celestia and Luna. Their hair cascaded down in waves until they reached their waist. Both of their skins were a flawless creamy white color. Celestia stood taller than Luna by a few inches. Luna's hair was like a beautiful night. Multiple shades and layers of blue with white flecks.

Celestia's hair was like a light rainbow. Her hair was wavy but didn't flow out like it did in her pony form same for Luna. She had a motherly aura to her. "Hey Celestia, why are you Princess Celestia and not Queen Celestia" Shelby asked. Celestia turned toward her " _Because i did not want to surpass my sister in rank_ " She said simply.

Luna attempted to cover her modestly sized breast but to no avail. Astin flushed a deep red as he saw his marefriends naked. " ** _May we have some clothes, human_** s" Luna said blushing deeply. Astin stared gobsmacked at her transformation. "Perv" Shelby giggled as Astin became as red as a cherry.

About an hour later, The mares were finally comfortable with their temporary human forms. " ** _I don't understand how you guys can be so comfortable, I'm freezing_** " Luna groaned shivering. Astin pulled her in close exchanging body heat.

Shelby came downstairs. "Since they haven't been outside why don't we have a day out" She says holding tickets to a carnival. Luna and Celestia gasp and look pleadingly at Astin. Astin nodded at the adorable puppy dog faces grabbing the 3 tickets.

They all got into Shelby's Porsche. Luna sat on one side of Astin as Celestia was on the other. She suddenly sat her elbow on the door handle making the window roll down. Luna stared curiously at it and stuck her head out of the open window. She giggled as the wind blew through her hair making it look like blue flames. " ** _Tia you need to try this_** " Luna squealed as Astin giggled at her childish antics. Celestia repeated Luna's actions as she stuck her head out of the window. Their giggles filled the car with happiness and amusement.

2 hours later, they made it into town. " _Oh wow, It looks kinda like Manehattan_ " Celestia says with an excited tinge to her voice. Astin nodded "Agreed"

*In Equestria*

Twilight Sparkle reads a book about other dimensions. She then stumbled upon a dimension that mirrored Equestria. The human domain, Earth. She happily squealed at the new information that she found. She ran to Cadance with great haste. She would go there to find the princesses...


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

*In Equestria*

Twilight prepared her bag for the trip. She felt a great anxiousness yet swallowed her fears. She needed to find the princesses and save Equestria. She looked over the spell once more. There was no time for failure. She took a deep breath focusing her magic energy before blasting the mirror. The mirror began to reform and ripple as a portal appeared yet something didn't feel right.

She felt a great darkness come from the mirror. The darkness surrounded the mare pulling her in with its seductive hypnotic voice. "You wisssssh to ssssave Equessssstria" It hissed wrapping around the mare like a dark snake. "Come with me and I sssshall help you" Twilight nodded with a foggy possessed look in her eyes.

"Twily?!"

"TWILIGHT!!!"

She could hear voices but they were so far away. The seductive voice continued it's call. Suddenly she was pulled away snapping out of the daze "Ya alright, Sugarcube" AppleJack asks in her southern accent lightly shaking the purple alicorn. Twilight shook herself free any remaining hypnotism "Yea just dazed is all" She mumbled holding her head before closing her already heavy eyes.

They both look at the mirror as the darkness seemed to disappear. Shining Armor, Cadance, and AppleJack all stare at the portal. "This is it huh..." AppleJack says in complete shock. Cadance walked towards it to get stopped by Shining Armor "Didn't you see what happened to Twily" He says feeling a sense of protectiveness over the pink alicorn. Cadance nods and pulls everyone away with her blue tinted magic.

Suddenly, The room is swallowed in darkness as the portal glowed a intense red. "EVERYONE RUN" Cadance yells sensing the dark magic. Shining grabs the unconscious Twilight and runs with AppleJack.

Cadance tries to move but is stuck to the ground by a seemingly invisible force. Paralyzed with fear Cadance watches as shadows quickly start to crawl up her hooves to her legs to her body. "CADANCE!!!" Shining Armor yells reaching for his soul mate. "S-SHINING!!!" She wails as the shadow climbs her neck. He runs after the mare as she screams in pain and frustration. "I'LL SAVE YOU CADANCE JUST PLEASE HOLD ON!!!" He pleads trying to pull the black parasite off of his wife.

Her screams are soon drowned as the shadow shoved it way into the mares throat. Her struggles could be seen in her eyes as pain and exhaustion shone like gems. Shining claws at the parasite desperately with growing frustration. "Cadance! Cadance! Cadanc-" He was interrupted by AppleJack pulling him away.

"LET ME GO!!! CADANCE!!! CADANCE!!!" He cried as the mare's eyes clouded over with a misty gaze and one tear slid down her black stained cheek. AppleJack slapped the hysterical colt "What if ya get infected too! Don't leave Flurryheart without a father! The Crystal Empire without a ruler!" She says in a firm voice as the colt fell into a bow sobbing furiously...


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

*In the Human World*

Celestia and Luna hop out of the car eager to explore this new land. "Tia, look a giant wheel!" Luna squeals pointing at the ferris wheel as everyone laughs softly. Celestia nods in awe at all the people. Astin watches the two girls with loving eyes. Shelby elbowed him and nodded her head towards the ticket booth with a huge growing line. Astin groaned and pulled out his phone walking over to the long line.

Shelby smirked sliding over to the girls. "Bethenny didn't you need to go to the bathroom" She said to her girlfriend smoothly. Bethenny nodded thankfully and ran to the porta potty.

Luna and Celestia looked at Shelby "Where's Astin?" Celestia asked. "In the line. Anyway do you wanna hear about him as a kid" She said giggling evilly as the princesses nodded curiously.

2 hours later, Astin walked back to the table with 250 tickets. "So literally my brother thought we were having sex because we were moaning over food so loud and the day after he literally flipped" Shelby said laughing. Celestia, Luna, and Bethenny followed with adorable laughs of their own. Astin blushed and punched her playfully on the shoulder as she giggled harder.

Luna gave an unladylike snort as she fell on the ground giggling at the childhood friends. Celestia smiles at her childlike sister. Astin smiles before picking up Luna effortlessly making her blush and squirm. "Let's go to the CARNIVAL" Shelby squeals running through the gates.

All four of them laugh softly at the crazy female before following her lead.

30 minutes later, Celestia ran around the park looking for more rides to enjoy "OH! Astin let's do that one next, Pleaseeee" She demands giving him an adorable puppy dog face. Luna looks at the Slingshot ride in terror "That seems a bit excessive you know Tia" She says paling slightly. "Nonsense you sound like me, live life a little Lulu" Celestia says bouncing over to the line. Astin chuckles a bit nodding "Are you scared Lulu" He smirks poking the mare. She huffed and snatched the tickets from him blushing mumbling something about Tia and childish.

The human and the mares get on the ride. Luna seems to shiver as they lock her into place "Are you sure this is a good idea- AHHHHHHH!" She screams as the ride slings them high into the air. "DEAR CELESTIA WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" She yelled holding on to Astin for dear life. Astin and Celestia laugh as the ride hangs them upside down.

After the ride, Luna stumbled over to a trashcan emptying the contents of her stomach. "I hate you both" She muttered. Astin grabbed her tiny hand in his own and pat her back "We both know you mean the opposite" He whispers in her ear.

Celestia giggles and Astin looks at her. "You're different when you're not being _Regal Princess Celestia of_ Equestria" He says. She nods "Maybe a little" She says in a mocking regal (snobby noble) voice winking.

*In Equestria*

AppleJack struggled to maintain the kingdom with Discord and her fellow Elements of Harmony. Shining Armor fell into a furious depression. His hatred for the world grew into a no tolerance for any informalities. A shell of a king.

"Discord, can't you summon food?" Fluttershy asked starving as she worked on the paperwork. "Yes my dear Fluttershy but i don't think you should be working when you can't even walk" He says poofing in a plate of fruits and vegetables. Fluttershy drooled slightly grabbing the apple with beast-like intensity as Discord rubbed her stomach lovingly "So beautiful" He whispered.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Pinkie yells running into the room "TWILIGHT IS WAKING UP!!!" She then bounces out. Discord picks up his beautiful wife before teleporting to Twilight's hospital room where the mane 6 and spike sat looking expectingly at the purple alicorn.

Her violet eyes opened slightly as she looked around the bright hospital room. She winced slightly at the white lights looming above her. Her body shot up quickly and she held her now aching head. "Where-Where am I?" She asks in a low raspy voice.

The Mane 6 all start to smile as they piled in on their now awakened friend. "We missed you darling" Rarity says with slight tears in her eyes. "Yea ya scared us, Sugarcube" AppleJack says with a small smile "Ah ain't no good at paperwork"

Pinkie's hair curls up again as she releases a huge party canon of confetti. Fluttershy hugs Discord in happiness as Rainbow Dash floats above them with her signature smirk. "Thanks girls" Twilight muttered as Shining Armor walks into the room with the doctor. His stature was rigid and unmoving like a normal guard pony.

"Shining?" Twilight calls for her brother but he ignores the mare. "He's taking it pretty hard" Rainbow Dash whispers to AppleJack who punches her lightly making her wince. "You negligence took Cadance from me...I recommend more caution _Princess Twilight_ " he spat walking out.

Twilight bit her lip holding her hoof to her chest. What had she done?


	10. Chapter 8

*In the human world*

Back in the house. Astin prepared his black tuxedo for the dinner with his friends. He fixed his tie looking at the mares. Their time had run out and they had turned back into their pony form. Astin didn't mind though, he preferred them this way because they looked even more beautiful like goddesses.

He laid a small kiss on both of their horns before walking out of the room flipping the light switch. Celestia and Luna slept as Astin's truck left the driveway.

Luna tossed and turned. Vivid pictures of Twilight, Cadance, and Shining Armor dead flash before her eyes taking up her vision. Screams of grief and distress could be heard in her head like a broken record. She then saw Cadance as a lifeless black statue. Her cold unfeeling eyes and frozen stature. She screamed loudly bending over feeling a wave of nausea hit her. Why has this happened. It is all our fault. The blue mare then saw _something_. _Something_ she wanted to forget. _Something_ that ruined her life. _Its_ evil smile sent chills throughout her body. She wanted out. Out of this nightmare. Out of her suffering. She screamed in pain. Her mind felt like it was splitting apart. Her thoughts were not only her own anymore. "Accept me!" It hissed.

The blue alicorn shot up screaming and kicking as her sister held her close trying to calm her. " ** _Tia it was horrible_** " She sobbed as her sister rubbed her back with her hoof. Slowly, a black shadow crept over to the bed from the nearby window. Luna shot it first letting out a blue beam of magic from her horn. Celestia blasted the shadow behind Luna " _Pust it back my sister_ " She groaned out. " _What is this?!_ " Celestia screamed in uncharacteristic frustration

Luna's magic was weak and faded out first. " ** _THE LIGHT!!! TIA THE LIGHT!!!_** " She yells out. Celestia flips on the light switch with her yellow tinted magic. The shadow screeches and melts into black puddles on the ground. Luna fell into a bow gasping. Her chest burned and her eyes seemed to narrow into turquoise slits temporarily.

Celestia used her muzzle pushing her sister up supporting her. Luna screams as a familiar darkness takes over her body. "no! No! NOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed as she fought _her_. Celestia watched with with tears streaming down her face and hoof over her mouth "No please Luna fight her" She pleaded as held her young sister close to her chest. "You pinkie promised me"

(Flashback)

Luna sat in her old room that was in pristine condition despite it being 1,000 years since she had last been in it. The walls smelled of fresh paint and the scent of cleaner stung her nose.

Celestia watched her sister with pain filled eyes. She thought that when she came back she would be as happy and cheerful as she was as a filly yet, her sister was cold, quiet...

"I thought you wouldn't appreciate your room being dusty so i cleaned it before your arrival" Celestia said a bit cautiously before walking to her sister's side. The mare smiled a bit but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

Luna walked the walls of the room with longing eyes. Celestia watched as her sister reacquainted herself with the area. "Celestia... Did thou ever miss me" She mumbled softly. A lone tear slid down Celestia's furry cheek "Of course my dear sister" she said confidently walking towards the young mare. "I realize my mistake. I was foalish and blind I don't expect you to forgive me right away but...I, Pinkie Promise, I will try my best to be a better sister to you." Luna looked at the mare with confused eyes. "Pinkie Promise?" She questioned tilting her head.

"Yes it's a promise that you can never break" Celestia said running her muzzle through her light blue mane lovingly. Luna's face grew a light blush as she snuggled into her sister's embrace. "Well I Pinkie Promise that i shall never allow _Her_ to take over" Luna said with a serious face. Celestia smiled "Cross our hearts and hope to fly, Stick a cupcake in our eyes" She says holding her hoof to her eye. Luna follows her sister's lead and giggles a bit.

(End of Flashback)

Luna nods smiling weakly at the memory. "Forgive me dear sister" She muttered her eyes fluttering closed.


	11. Chapter 9

*In Equestria*

Cadance opened her eyes. It was completely dark. "M-My magic... It hurts" She winces before walking. The darkness surrounded her as far as she could see. It didn't even seem like she was going anywhere. Her legs moved but there was no change in scenery. Her body was sore as she limped. "Shining...Flurry..." She cried as she collapsed "I'm sorry... I'm so useless"

A green light shone as a silhouette of a snake like dragon with horns appeared making it rain chocolate on the mare's head. "Discord..." She grunted out. But this Lord of Chaos was different. He had the evil look of mischief in his dilated pupils.

There was a red shine before it shaped into a unicorn. The distinctive green eyes with purple mist gleamed in the darkness. "Sombra..." Cadance's voice was so low you could barely hear. She was so weak as she watched the black crystals form at her hooves.

Blue light shined vibrantly then turned into a black flame. Metal clops filled the silent air. The twinkles in her gaseous mane and her slick black wings made her look like a dark angel in Cadance's eyes. " _Nightmare_ _Mo_..." She gasped passing out.

*Back in the human world*

Luna woke up even colder than usual. The wet towel on her head comforted her as she stared at the ceiling. Celestia and Astin watched with worried gazes as Luna sat up. Luna looked around the room with blurred eyes trying to make sense of the images her brain was processing. Her hoof was against her forehead almost instantly. She has had no nightmares or dreams since she collapsed.

She knew she wasn't free from Nightmare Moon but she didn't expect to get attacked for her mental freedom so ubruptly. Celestia runs her muzzle through her sister's flowy mane. Astin checks her fever "Are you alright Luna?" He asks worriedly. Luna nods raising the water cup from the nightstand with her fizzling magic. "Let's find a way to go home Sister" Luna says with a paler complexion then before "There seems to be a new enemy on the rise"

Celestia nods in agreement "But we can't leave Astin" She says nodding towards the human. Luna feels her stomach lurch as she feels the evil energy in the window. She slides out of the bed and hovers her hoof above the window cautiously. She slide her hoof in with ease as if it was water. The ripples seemed endless.

Celestia gasped and did the same "Oh sister do you think this is it?" She questioned the Night princess. Luna didn't say anything but took her hoof from the window.

Astin held his head as he processed this new information. They were leaving him...

*In Equestria*

"I want to go through the portal since I'm the only one without weak magic" Discord says to the bedridden Twilight and the elements after a day of coming up with a plan. "How can we trust you Discord" Rainbow Dash says to the shifty draconequus. Discord sighed "Do you have a choice" He says poking her muzzle pushing the pegasus back "I will go even if you say no. My wife and foals will need food eventually"

The draconequus poofed away to the portal leaving the Element of Harmony bearers with the hope he would come back. Fluttershy tears up and starts crying knowing she couldn't stop her husband even if she tried. Her high pitched soft sobs filled the air to be consoled by Rarity.

The draconequus looks at the portal with glowing red eyes. He looks at the frozen Cadance with sad eyes and prepares himself for what might become of him. "Don't worry Caddy I'll bring them back" He says to her misty eyes before jumping in the portal head first.

*In the human world*

(5 hours before Discord)

The princesses watched their mate as he held his head in his hands. "Astin..." Celestia says feeling the coldness in the room. "You're leaving me..." He says in a cold voice letting the darkness in his tone slip. Luna tenses but rubs his arm with her hoof "Never" She mumbles curling up in his lap looking into his golden orbs. Celestia nods in agreement laying her head on his lap.

"I can't live without you two, Not again... I don't wanna be alone again" He says desperately holding his hands against his blurring eyes as he fought his tears. "I'm so weak and useless as a human, I can't do anything" His muffled cries made Celestia and Luna's hearts pang as they felt his sadness. "We aren't leaving you, Astin" Luna says lightly pushing her muzzle against his chest "We love you so much, Astin. You are our king even if you don't recognize it"

Astin looks at both mares. His chest felt like it could burst open. Luna leans into his face hesitantly and presses her lips to his in a slow magical kiss. They pull back blushing and breathing heavily. Celestia blushes watching them before pushing her lips to Astin's. It was like a slow embrace and spread warmth through their bodies.

 **Warning! Mature Content Ahead**

 **I'm not good at writing these kinds of scenes so Enjoy my first 18 Scene**

 **Not extremely important to the story so if you want you can skip to the next chapter .**

Celestia pulled back as her body shuddered from the loss of heat. Luna rubbed his chest with her hooves in a more comforting manner. Astin could feel his member hardening but paid it no mind as he watched the beautiful mares in front of him. Luna, His beautiful night sky and Celestia, His bright and shining sun.

He loved these mares so much that it hurt to think of them leaving. Celestia licks his cheek lovingly spreading a warming blush across his face. "Umm Celestia" He says feeling bashful as the mare giggles. Luna slides in between the couch and the human licking his ear lobe up to the top of his ear. A lightning bolt of pleasure went through the human making him groan "w-wait" He says to be cut off by another warm kiss from Celestia. "Let us pleasure you" Luna whispers huskily into the human's sensitive ear.

He groaned and pulls Celestia on top of him making her yelp softly. He rubs her soft sensitive flank. Celestia's face became a deep crimson as she moaned out involuntarily. Astin smirked a bit "I want to pleasure you two" he replied with a low husky voice of his own.

Luna's eyes widen as he lays another feverish kiss on her soft lips. "I love you both so much" He says breathlessly rubbing Celestia's flank more firmly. Astin's face grew hotter as Luna starts to rub his member with her hoof. He bites his lip as the table starts to turn on him.

Luna's sexy smirk made her look older and more mature. Celestia's yellow tinted magic unbuttons his jeans as Luna's blue tinted magic pulled them down. Astin blushes attempting to cover himself feeling self concious. "Don't worry Astin you are perfect to us" Celestia says kissing his red face. He nods slowly uncovering his member looking away from the mares unable to keep eye contact.

Luna giggles and kisses the tip making him shiver and jump. "Luna..." He gasps breathlessly as the mare crawls onto the couch. She raises her flank in the air giving him a good view of her glistening marehood despite her embarrassment. Astin curiously touched it gently making Luna blush and moan. Celestia licks her sister on the cheek as Astin explores her marehood.

Luna gasps as he kissed it gently. He smirks and starts to lap up her juices. They were tart and a bit salty but he didn't mind as he delved deeper into the mare. Luna moanes out loud as she started to drool from pleasure. It was unlike anything she'd felt in her lifetime. The mare struggled to keep her legs up as they buckled from underneath her.

Astin held Luna's flank as he eagerly licked her soaking marehood. Luna could feel her climax coming as her body shuddered. Waves of pleasure attacked the mare's nervous system as she moaned out. Her cutie mark glowed intensely as her climax rippled through her. Her loud cry of pleasure echoed of the walls as Luna panted collapsing onto the couch

Astin lapped up her climax and looked at Celestia expectantly. She blushed but was eager to give herself to the man she loved. Astin turned her around and observes her marehood. "I love you Celestia" he says in her ear watching the mare visibility shiver in delight. His spreads her marehood with his thumbs and kisses it as gently as he did with Luna. Celestia's moans were lighter than the night princess's. They were high pitched and seemed more shy.

He laps at her marehood making Celestia shiver and grind it on his tongue. Astin's eyes widen but he continued his assult on it. His other hand ruffled through her wings being encouraged by the soft feathers. Celestia screamed out as her mind fogged over "N-not the wings" She moaned out drool streaming from her mouth.

Astin smirked and licked deeper and deeper into the mare. She let out a shaky breath and gasped. Astin turned the sun princess on her back. "That's quite a shameful face you're making Tia" Luna says smirking as the white alicorn looked away. He rubbed her soft stomach as he sucked on her sensitive marehood. Her wings spread and covered her flushed body and she screamed out loudly.

Her climax rippled through her and Astin lapped up her godly juices. She looked like a goddess as her white coat shone in the moonlight that gleamed through the window. The full moon seemed to encourage the young human.

Luna climbed on the human knocking him to the ground. She slid his stiff member into her marehood moaning as he went deep inside her. Astin groaned as the mare raised herself and slammed down on him. Her hair covered her glowing blue eyes making her look like a dark goddess.

Her body moved on its own as she grinded on the human. Their bodies heated up as they participated in the sinful tango dominated by Luna and swallowed by the darkness of her night. He thrust deeply into the mare as he climax rippled through him. Her wings held him in a tight embrace as their bond was completed. Luna's moans faded into soft breathes of bliss. Her wings left his body hanging limply at her sides as she fell into a deep slumber.

Celestia watched as Astin walked over to her. "Do you umm?" He says blushing. Her wing grazed his cheek as she pulled him closer. He slowly slid his member into her awaiting marehood making Celestia close her eyes. Astin's slow thrusts were like heaven to the sun princess. "Oh Astin I love you" She moaned out as she felt herself becoming complete.

It was a night of passion for both of them. The usually ladylike sun princess had joined him in a courtship dance that he would never forget. He dominated her body in a way she wouldn't forget and left his mark on the beautiful sun. At the same time, her body knew no bounds as he experienced the true warmth of the sun itself.

"Celestia..." He gasped kissing the mare as his climax rippled through him yet again. She let out a blissful whimper as she felt the warmth fill her. Her bond was finally complete.

She felt exhaustion grip at her as Astin collapsed onto her soft chest breathing heavily. Celestia teleported the 3 of them into Astin's bed. She kissed Luna and Astin on the forehead before sleep captured her as well


	12. Chapter 10

*In the human world*

Discord pulled himself through the portal. The unknown room made his stomach lurch in excitement. He walked around the house and looked at the Casper family picture. "These things look weirder than me" He said gagging a bit. He poofed into Astin's room to see Luna and Celestia snuggled in Astin's embrace. Discord screamed waking the 3 causing them to scream. "Celestia?!" He yells. "Discord?!" The sun princess squeals. "DISCORD?!" Luna yelps blushing deeply. "LUNA?!" Discord yells playfully.

"Astin..." Astin grumbles wiping the sleep from his eyes. The princesses smile at the human laying him down. "go back to sleep, Beloved" Luna says with a wink before going downstairs with Celestia and Discord in tow. "How did you get here?" Celestia questions looking around. "The window. duh!" he says with his usual mischievous voice. Luna runs to the window "Celestia this is our way back home" Luna says happily. Celestia isn't happy in the slightest "What if he doesn't want to go to Equestria. We can't just uproot him from his home Luna."

"You both have duties to Equestria, There are no plants, no food, The sun has been gone for more than a month" Discord snarls. Celestia holds her hoof over her mouth and sobs silently. Luna looked away her eyes filled with guilt.

Astin stumbles into the room and looks at them. "What's going on?" He questions looking at them. "Celestia and Luna are coming back to Equestria with me" Discord says with a firm tone. Astin tensed feeling then urge to fight back against the draconequus. "Oh really..." He says in a confident tone "Then I shall go with them"

The draconequus rolled his eyes. "Now who would accept you, You are a furless monkey with no tail. I speak from personal experience of not making much sense" He hissed. Astin kept his cool walking over to the draconequus with such a powerful stride and posture that it left the princesses speechless. " ** _Now I'm not like you Discord. I heard about you being turned to stone but according to my account it was not your appearance that turned you to stone but your actions._** " He says in his own low royal canterlot voice making the draconequus flinch.

Astin stared at Discord mentally not knowing what came over him. Luna and Celestia brush against his legs gaining the attention of their _King_. Discord instantly packs a bag for the human with his magic despite his amusement. The draconequus poofed the bag into the human's hands making him gasp. "T-Thanks I guess" He says snapping out of his trance. "Wait can i send a few messages really quick" He asks gaining a nod from Luna.

He quickly runs into the attic sending messages to all his friends that he was 'Traveling the world'. He sends a message to Shelby with all the details before closing his laptop and packing it along with its charger in his bag. He runs back downstairs and nods to Discord who walks into the portal first.

Luna and Celestia both walk in before him disappearing into the window. He stared anxiously into the window. 'What if they don't accept me?' he asks himself. 'Then we'll do our best besides all we need is Celestia and Luna' He assures himself before taking a deep breath. He steps into the portal feeling no ground inside. He closes his eyes tightly jumping in.

*In Equestria*

The portal made him feel a feeling of dread as he fell into nothingness. There was a bit of nausea before he fell on his face in Equestria. "Owwww my life" He cried holding his bleeding nose making Luna burst into a laughing fit. Celestia smiles healing his nose with her magic.

Celestia turned and looked around. Her eyes found a corrupted Cadance. "CADANCE?!" She exclaimed running to the mare. She tapped her stiff metallic body with her hoof. Discord teleported her away "Shining Armor said it might be contagious or something like that" He says with a sad look in his eyes.

Astin saw a gleam in her eyes and reached for the mare. Luna grabbed his hand with her blue magic and pulled him out of the room. Celestia and Luna followed Discord to the Medical Wing. They paled seeing Twilight in the bed surrounded by all of her friends. "Twilight..." Celestia says making everyone look toward her with wide eyes.

"CELESTIA!!!" They all cried jumping onto the sun princess. Luna snickers a bit swallowing a bit of jealousy. Everyone looked to the weird creature behind her with curious looks. Twilight's eyes gleamed "Ouuu a new species" She says bouncing over to him similar to how Pinkie Pie would. Astin laughs softly not used to all this attention.

"This is our special somepony. His name is Astin" Celestia says blushing a bit. Twilight's jaw dropped "No Way!" She exclaims as she observes him. Astin nods feeling a bit self concious. "This calls for a PARTY!!!" Pinkie yells setting off her party canons.

"Well ah'll be darned" AppleJack says with a congratulatory smile. Rarity looks at him starry eyed "He is quite handsome" She says patting both princesses on the back. "T-That's good and all but the sun" Fluttershy mumbles looking outside. Celestia nods as she focused her magic on the sun. Her body raises off the ground a bit as the sun raised bathing the world in its light.

Everyone stomped their hooves happily in applause. Twilight taps Celestia with her hoof gaining her attention. "Can I talk to you alone with Pinkie" Twilight pleads. Celestia nods and turns "May I have a word with my prized pupil" She says respectfully. Everyone except Pinkie left the room giving their bows.

Twilight blushes attempting to clear her throat "You aren't the only one to find her special somepony. Mine is..." She says too low for the princess to hear. "Excuse me but I couldn't hear you." She says watching Twilight's blush spread. Twilight covered her face with the blanket "It's Pinkie" She whispers making Celestia gasp. She was not expecting this pairing. Pinkie bounced to Twilight's side "Yessiree, Me and Twilight are special someponies" She says with a sheepish smile.

Celestia smiled "Congratulations you two. You have my blessings in the years to come" She says nudging Pinkie towards Twilight. They blush a bit before sharing a quick kiss as Celestia walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 11

*In Equestria*

Celestia walked outside of Twilight's hospital room and collapsed. Her flawless happy facade cracked as she fell to her knees "I'm so weak and useless" She sobbed as she felt the guilt of being absent swallowing her in despair. Luna watches from afar as her sister cried. Her hooves clopped on the ground as she walked over to the mare. She wrapped her in her embrace nuzzling her muzzle into her mane. "You are stronger than you know dear sister" she murmurs into her ear making her jump slightly. "I don't know Luna. My emotions have been all over the place lately. I don't feel the same as i used to. I used to be so motherly and regal, now i feel impulsive like a teenager during puberty" She explains. Luna nods "I can't say that I've noticed a change in my behavior as of late but I will help you through anything sister, if that is what you need from us." Luna chirps with a small smile.

Celestia closed her eyes as Luna preens her feathers. "Besides, Don't you remember the last time you were in puberty..." Luna mumbles cringing at the thought of Celestia in an all black body suit. "LUNA! We agreed not to bring that up" She giggles. Luna sticks her tongue out cheekily and runs. Celestia chuckles and spreads her wings flying after her.

Astin wanders around the castle curiously. He stumbles upon "Beautiful..." He says to himself as he sees the royal throne room. The elegant gold and red chair. He flops on the chair. He giggles "I'm Astin. King of the stars" He says playfully lifting up an invisible sword. Shining Armor and 4 other guards run into the room "Explain yourself creature" Shining Armor yells charge the magic in his horn. Astin yelp "Hey! Woah chill, I'm Astin I came with the-" He is interrupted by a magic blast narrowly missing his head.

Astin looks wide eyed at the white stallion. Discord slid into the room "Okay ladies calm yourselves. We're all Kings let's get along." He says with his paw and talon raised in surrender. Astin raised his eyebrow but didn't question it. Shining huffed and rolled his eyes "This creature is a king. I find that hard to believe" He says with a dismissive tone. Astin growled under his breath.

"What's your problem. Jeez who shoved a stick up your ass" Astin yelled at Shining who mocked him to the other guards. Astin turned a bright red in the face from the disrespect and stomped off the throne onto the ground creating large cracks in the polished floor. His fist shook at his sides as he started his long stride over to Shining Armor who shared his heated glare.

Discord froze the human's feet to the ground "Now Now let's not do anything hasty" He says slithering around the human's waist. Astin looks at him before taking deep shaky breathes to calm the new found adrenaline in his system.

Celestia and Luna ran past Shining Armor into the throne room. "What happened we felt the whole castle shake-" Luna freezes as she sees her angered mate. Celestia walked to his side "Seems that you get some of our strength when you become angry" She says rubbing her muzzle against his cheek gently. Luna smiles as she watches the adorable moment. Shining Armor walked up to Luna "Have you seen Cadance" He asks her. Luna nods solemnly "We need more information about our enemy" she whispers back.

*In the Unknown*

There was a being of Chaos similar to Discord himself. She sat on her throne with a bored look. "Oh Dissy I hope you haven't forgotten" She says levitating the picture of Discord with her black tinted magic. Her mane was black and a pastel pink. Her pastel blue eyes held so much evil. "Oh brother dissy, I love you so much i could die." She squealed

Her flurry dragon tail slithered around torso. Her feather like fur on the tip "I'm bored, I need chaos" She giggled.

She suddenly got serious. Her mind running rapid as her usual blue eyes became red swirls. Pink quickly became a blood red. "Chaos Sweet Chaos" She chirped in a singsong voice as she changed into a Canterlot guard with her magic. "I'm commmmming for you, Starswirl" She yells teleporting out of her dimension.

*In The Dark Dimension*

Cadance finally woke up after a long rest. It felt like no time had passed as she stood up. The old enemies laughed evilly as they blast her with magic. The Red, Blue and Green magic merged into a black blast of dark magic. "I won't be defeated so easily" She yelled charging her own magic blast. She blasted the fakes with all of her energy.

They all laughed unscathed by her attack. "Are you just here to laugh in my face. To rub your victory in my face" She said through gritted teeth. She grunted as she charged head first to the fakes. They dodged blasting her. "I won't be fooled. You are not real" She says rearing on her hind legs like a beautiful wild horse.

She saw her Shining. Her Flurry. The Crystal Empire. She let out a loud scream as her eyes glowed white. She charged at them as her heart pounded with the hearts of the Crystal Empire. Everyone counted on her. She flew up as she finally escaped her illusion.

*In Canterlot*

Luna slept in her soft plush familiar bed. Her soft breathes fills the air as a dark energy slips into the room. "Astin..." She mumbles softly turning.

Ice blue eyes shone in the darkness as a guard sneaks into the room. He creeps over to the bed and grabs the mare. Luna screams were muffled by the guard's hoof. Her magic nullified by the dark magic. Her tears fell as she was teleported away from Canterlot.


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry I've had 4 exams back to back so i barely had time to update but do you want longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and almost daily updates?** **~Author**

*In Canterlot*

(1 hour before kidnapping)

Astin walked into Twilight's guest room where Cadance stood. He could feel the pull to the mare. "Cadance..." He said softly walking cautiously towards the corrupted alicorn.

He felt a light pulse in his head as his vision slightly blurred. He could hear her heartbeat and his sync and fill the room as the black slowly started to melt of her body. The black shell fell off like feathers as Cadance started to stretch her wings. He attempted to help but his hands started to turn black as he step closer. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" Cadance wheezed coughing up all of the black parasite.

She shook herself off as she started to move very stiffly. Astin could only describe it as a majestic foal reborn taking its first steps. Her fur seemed to glow similar to Princess Celestia's. Her eyes gleamed with new-found determination. She released a battle cry that shook the ground he stood on. It could only be compared to a dragon's mighty roar. Astin fell to his knees crouching from the pure power of Cadance's own royal canterlot voice. But it was the desperate roar of an alicorn that almost lost everything...

Cadance flapped her wings attempting to fight against the force holding her to the ground. Her desperate roar filled the room and out into the hall shaking the castle to its foundation.

Everyone in the castle fell to the floor from the vicious shaking of the castle. Shining Armor heard the familiar roar and galloped full speed towards the room. Cadance clouded his thoughts as he left the trainees in the training grounds. Celestia looked up at the ceiling hiding a warm smile from her Celestial council. ' _It's nice to have you back Princess Mi Amore Cadenza_ ' She thought to herself as she laid limply in her cushioned throne watching the nobles dunk under the table.

Cadance ruffled her feathers slightly tucking them back into their rightful place near her sides as Astin stood up from his crouched stance. Cadance snorted softly blowing out a black smoke that quickly dissipated into a clear dust. Astin could feel a suffocating tension in the air around them. The human lightly touched the black shell on Cadance's wing. He shook softly as he inched closer cautiously if she were a frightened child.

He lightly touched her wing and the black shell glowed brightly before melting into a water-like liquid. He rubbed along the mare's body making a puddle of water on the ground. Cadance blushed but didn't say much. "What are you" She croaked her throat sore from the earlier invasion. "I'm a human that came here with Princess Celestia and Luna" He said remembering what happened a few hours ago.

She takes a deep whiff of his whispy hair sighing softly as the smell of the sun and the moon princesses hit her snout. The familiar scents created a small tinge of euphoria. "I see..." She says not wanting to question about the relationship he had with them.

Shining Armor skidded to a stop in front of the door. He rushed in with a sense of pure instinct. He saw the familiar pink and purple feathers as the ruffled slightly. The mare blurred as a tear made its way into the stallion's vision. He was frozen in shock as the tear were followed by many more.

Cadance walked over to her lover and held him in a tight embrace. "I thought you left me all alone" Shining Armor whispered in a shaky voice. Cadance smiled "You can't get rid of me that easily Shining" She said in a cocky tone. Shining laughed before capturing her lip in passion kiss. The two fell into a heap on the floor smiling as they nuzzled each other.

Astin walked out with a smile on his face as he ran toward Celestia's throne room. The guards near the door stood emotionless as the human ran up to them. "The Princess is busy with her Celestial council and wishes for privacy, creature" One guard said. Astin smirked "But she requested that I talk to her when I am uncomfortable. Would you like me to tell her that you told me, No?" He lied with a mischievous look in his eyes. The younger guard shuffled uncomfortably and looked towards his superior with a pleading look. The older guard sighed and opened the door for the human.

Astin walked in capturing the attention of everyone inside. The ponies gasped at the unfamiliar creature and Celestia smiled warmly at her mate. "I found out something, Tia" He said walking over to her. Celestia stood up from her throne and walked over to her lover "I would love to hear about it" She purrs pulling him close to her.

The nobles squirmed uncomfortably watching their princess in such an intimate way. A noblemare cleared her throat making Celestia jump a bit and blush. "I'll tell you later i guess" Astin whispered placing a quick kiss on her lips.

The human walked out of the doors to see the guards with a big 'O' on their faces. Celestia swooned at the boldness of her lover before shaking her head lightly. "Let us continue" She said respectfully eager to finish the meeting. What they didn't notice was that the enemy had already infiltrated the castle disguising herself as a guard.


	15. Chapter 13

Luna woke up to a cold metal floor. "Hello?!" She yells into the darkness beyond her cell. She receives no reply as the silence made her situation more and more ominous. Luna stands up shaking herself off. With determined eyes, The princess slams her body into the walls.

She winces before tumbling over. 'Again' She pumped herself up before running at it again. Hours of bashing against the cage later and she was starting to lose hope, It felt completely useless. She flops down on her stomach huffing attempting to catch her breath.

"I didn't expect you to give up so easily" A feminine voice cackles from the darkness. Luna tensed as red swirled eyes appeared from the darkness with a familiar purple mist emanating from them. "Sombra?" Luna says squinting her eyes. The creature shakes its head "No but I'm worse than him" She whispers in the mare's ears. Luna blasts her magic towards the voice but hits nothing.

Luna growls in frustration as the room gets impossibly darker. "I'm your worst nightmare, _Princess_ _Luna_ " She spats her name with a venomous tone. Luna starts to cry in frustration "S-SHOW THYSELF! THOU ART SUCH A-A-A COWARD!!!" Luna cries out in frustration. "I think you are the coward, my dear" The voice says so close to Luna that she can smell the scent of mint in its breath.

Luna blasts yet misses again. She's then hit with a blast of black magic. She holds her hooves to her head "How long have i been here? Am i hearing things?" Luna says feeling herself go insane. The voice laughs cheekily as Luna hears the clops of a hoof.

The door opens and a creature walks in. Its claws scrape the floor as a forked tongue ran over its pale lips. Luna looks up with a horrified stare. "Am i that ugly" The creature giggles wrapping its fur covered tail around her as she held the terrified mare. It's red and black mane reflected what little light shone in the cell as Luna found herself in the hands of a monster.

*In Canterlot*

Celestia groans as her internal clock woke her up to raise the sun. Astin holds the mare in a tight embrace as she attempted to rise from the bed. Celestia laughs and kisses his nose lightly. Her horn glows a bright yellow as she lowers the moon to make way for her beautiful golden sun starting a new day.

Astin moans pulling the pillow over his face. Celestia snickers licking his ear to wake her sleepy lover. "Tiaaaaa..." He groans reaching for her. Celestia laughs watching him as he turned to look at her. She fell off the bed rolling on the floor laughing harder at his bed head. "Yea. Yea. Soooo funny" He says getting out of bed. Celestia blushes a bit looking at the human's naked body "Nice view, Am i right?" He chuckles as the mare struggled to look away.

After an eventful morning, Celestia walked down to Luna's room to call her for breakfast. She saw her room was completely unguarded which worried her. "Luna..." She calls out opening the door. She gasped as she saw the room covered in the black parasite. She took a shaky breath backing away tripping over an unknown object falling on her flank.

She saw the corrupted black body of one of her night guards. His body stuck as a statue. His dead fogged over eyes piercing into hers. She screams out in horror as she holds her hoof to her mouth feeling nauseous. "No Luna..." She sobs looking for her sister. She feels the parasite start to crawl up her arms yet she looks desperately.

She suddenly gets pulled back into a tight embrace. The clops of many hooves followed and stopped as many guards stared in terror including Shining Armor. Celestia fought against Astin's hold "Astinnnn" She cried feeling absolutely helpless. "Celestia, It's ok" He says holding his sun princess. Celestia nods, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

Astin starts his walks over to the guard to be stopped by a hoof on his shoulder. "I don't know if you know but that is a parasite and it's not safe to be near it" Shining Armor whispers to him firmly. "I got this" Astin whispers back placing a hand on Shining's shoulder. The bond of trust forms as Shining nods respectfully.

Astin touched the guard watching as the black shell turn to water. Celestia gasps softly as she watches the guard cough and stand shakily on his hooves. "I-It was terrible" the guard started as Twilight and her friends ran in. "It was a strange chimera like creature similar to Discord but more pony-like and it had swirly red eyes. It changed into a guard andsnuckintotheprincess'sroom-" He was interrupted as a cough shook his body violently. "Calm down and explain what happened slowly" Astin says patting his back. The guard nods "Ok..." He gasped

*Flashback*

The guard ran his hourly patrols around when he saw a strange creature in the castle gardens.

It's mane was in a red and black ponytail. It had the body of a pony and the tail of a furry dragon. It suddenly was surrounded by black fire and there stood a palace guard. The night guard followed the suspicious guard as he walked quickly to Princess Luna's quarters.

The night guard tackled the fake guard to the ground. "What is your business here" He demanded holding the guard down. "That. is. none. of. your. business." The creature snarled throwing the night guard against the wall. The creature marveled over its work before opening the princess's chamber doors.

The guard coughed as he wiped his mouth. Crimson stained his fur as he charged at the creature jumping on its back. The guard grunted as it bucked around attempting to free itself from the grasp of the night guard. The guard clamped down hard on the creature with his fangs dragging it to the floor.

The creature threw him off his back and jumped on the guard. The night guard looked in horror as the guards normal face contorted into one filled with insanity. The blue in his eyes were replaced by glowing swirly red orbs. The creature punched the night guard mercilessly over and over. The night guard cried out coughing up blood as the creature punched him in his chest and stomach. The creature then started to close its hooves around his throat.

The night guard spat out blood pushing back punching the creature with his hooves struggling for not only the princess but his life. He smacked the creature with his bat-like wings sending it flying to the otherside of the hallway.

The two panted as a dark magic surrounded the fake guard. Suddenly he disappeared making the night guard tense up. He looked toward the princess's room to see him hovering over her bed. "No!" He yelled trying to move his hooves but to no avail. The shadow quickly corrupted the night guard swallowing his body in darkness.

The last thing he saw was Princess Luna's wide despair filled eyes as she was teleported away.


	16. Chapter 14

Many eyes widened as the guard's descriptive account of what transpired. Pinkie's hair fell straight as many of the mane 6 stood horrified.

Quick rapid clops hit the floor is the distance. A day guard ran quickly to Princess Celestia and Astin. "Princess, We're under attack-" Everyone screamed as black ponies fell through the roof. "DISCORD!!!" Fluttershy cried as her and the mane 6 were pulled away by a shadow like body. "Let go of me you ruffian. This is not how you treat a lady" Rarity growled punching the shadow.

Celestia stomped on the ground blasting solar energy at the soldiers but to no avail. Astin held his fists to his chest "I finally found a family. A place that i belong and you won't take that away from me!!!!" He cried punching the shadows. His touch making them cry out as parts of their body turned to water.

Shining Armor neighed grabbing a sword with his pink tinted magic. He let out a yell as he stabbed the shadow creature behind Twilight. The creature let out a screech letting go of Twilight. "Shining!" She cried happily hugging her brother. "I'm sorry Twily. I'm a terrible brother sometimes, Forgive me" He said smiling sheepishly. She nudges him "Of course BBBFF" She says charging her magic with a smile.

A devious draconequus smiled. Her red spiral eyes glowed with delight as she fed off the chaos. Her legs lifting her body up as she finally saw fit to reveal herself. Her paw stepped through the portal with ease as she smiled back at her remaining shadow soldiers. "TODAY, WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE ON THE _OH SO GREAT_ STARSWIRL THE BEARDED!!!" She yelled peping up her army. Screams of hope followed by many hooves pounding on the ground. "LET US GO EXACT OUR REVENGE!!!" She exclaimed jumping through the portal.

The people of Canterlot screamed as they saw a rift open in their beloved sky. The once baby blue sky now had a black tear in it. Hundreds of shadow creatures fell into Equestria filling the streets. Shadows ran around gathering the ponies into cold metal cages.

"Holy Shit..." Astin muttered watching the army fall from the sky. Celestia's eyes widened at the display as her ears tucked close to her skull. The shadows seemed to chuckle as they saw their obvious advantage over the ponies.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud crack filled the air as Celestia fell to the floor. Her mane waving in front of her face as her crown flew off her head. Her crimson colored blood splattered on the polished hall. Gasps filled th air "CELESTIA!!" Twilight cried out attempting to run to her mentor. The shadows laughed walking towards the fallen alicorn.

Astin's mouth gaped as Celestia fell to the floor unconscious. _"mommy!"_ a voice inside him cried as his body flashed back to his time in that wretched basement. "Mommy!" The voice grew louder and more vivid. Astin face grew more hot as his anger grew. "Astin..." Celestia's voice filled his head. Astin screamed out.

Astin's pupils slitted as his body filled with an unknown magical energy. His body glowed white as he floated up. His forehead and back burned making him cry out yet it only increase his anger. His clothes burst in flames as his body was covered by the white glow.

Celestia groaned as she slowly woke up. She stumbled slightly cross eyed looking up. She gasped as she saw what looked like a bright star in the sky. It burned brightly with the intensity of the 1,000 suns.

Astin's screams turned into groans as two white wings burst from his back. He gasped as a long white horn burst from his forehead. He felt like he was gonna pass out from the pain as his glow started to focus on the top of his head. The glow left him with white royal pants much to Astin's surprise.

Everyone gasped yet again as a white gold crown appeared glowing. It was more of a head band than a crown yet it had a beautiful diamond star in the center surrounded by blue and golden swirls. The crown settled on the head of the human as he took in his wings. "Woah..." He whispered to himself.

On his chest laid a diamond star cutie-mark with flames surrounding it in a heart formation. His lips turned up into a smirk as he focused his magic into his hand. The white blast caught the shadow soldiers off guard as many screeches filled the air. They all fell to the floor melting into puddles.

Yet, Just like pests more filled their place. Astin started his walk over to Celestia to be stopped by 5 Shadows. "Get out of my WAY!!!" He yelled blasting them. Their screeches echoed as they fell to the floor. He stepped through the puddles to his mate "Celestia..." He whispered placing a kiss on her bleeding muzzle healing it almost immediately. The white alicorn's face burned as her beautiful smile made its debut.

Cadance struggled as the soldiers attemped to force her and Flurryheart into a cage. Cadance winced as they landed blow after blow on her tender underbelly. Her magic nullified by the shadow energy, She had no choice but to use her body to protect Flurryheart from the threat. "HELP ME PLEASE!!!" She cried out in her royal canterlot voice hoping that someone would save them. Flurryheart's eyes opened looked at the shadows attacking her mother. "Mama?" She babbled holding out her tiny hooves.

A shadow creature crept to the tiny alicorn. "FLURRY NO!!!" Cadance screamed as she attempted to fight through the creatures with her bare hooves. Flurry whimpered, her eyes tearing up as she released a supersonic cry. The shadows screeched galloping out of the room only to be blasted by a purifying blast from Astin. Cadance held her young foal surprise evident in her face as Twilight walked in followed by everyone else. "Cadance!!!" She exclaimed walking over to her. Cadance smiled putting Flurryheart on her back. "Sunshine Sunshine! Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" They exclaimed in unison indulging in their usual tradition.

Everyone smiled but the happiness was short lived as a guard ran to they gasping. "Your majesty. The throne room. Hurry" He gasped running to the throne room followed by everyone.

Everyone walked into the throne room and was stunned into silence as they saw Discord unconscious on the ground. A pony sat on Celestia's throne. Her hair was unruly as it fell in stripes of black and red. The red seemed to have power radiating through it as white pulses expanded through each strand. Her body was white with a dragon-like tail. Her tail had a feathery like fur tip similar to her hair. "Welcome, ponies of Equestria!!!" She exclaimed smiling warmly as she hung upside down from the golden throne.

Everyone scowled as she stepped close to them letting her black dress fall. Everyone gasped at her mismatched legs. 2 were dragons, 1 was a griffin's paw, the last was a pony hoof. "She's like Discord" Fluttershy mumbled. Everyone nodded in agreement. "My name's Devil's Gambit" She purred bowing with an insane look in her eyes.

"What's a Gambit" Cadance asked. Astin cleared his throat "A risk that someone takes to gain an advantage in something, I think the name fits her well" He said with a smirk. Gambit smiles back evilly aiming a punch at his throat which was quickly halted by Astin's superhuman reflexes. They share a quick smile. "They move so fast, It doesn't make any sense" Twilight gasped. "Oh honey, What fun is there in making sense" Gambit chuckled. "I couldn't agree more" Astin boasted cockily.

The two stare at each other for a while waiting for the other to make the first move. Gambit blasted the human with a black blast of magic to which he countered with his white magic.

Celestia turned away wincing as the glow temporarily blinded her eyes. She then caught sight of something behind the pilar. A silver cage...


	17. Chapter 15

Celestia wandered over to the cage hesitantly as everyone else was distracted by the battle. In the cage, was an unconscious Luna. "Luna!" She whisper-yelled unlatching the cage with her magic and pulling her little sister to her.

Luna groaned holding her head as her voice pierced her head. 'You need us, Luna! You know how powerful she is! Don't let her hurt him!' _She_ screamed at the mare making her head pound. Luna's soft pants alerted her sister as she rushed over to the night princess. Luna pushed her away, her body glowing white and becoming taller.

Astin fought the young draconequus easily overpowering her. She smirks panting "You're almost as good as Starswirl, himself" She gasped kneeling her forelegs in exhaustion. Astin smirked magically restrainting her with glowing white chains.

Twilight and the others smiled. "He did it!" Twilight cheered followed by the others as they rushed over to him. Astin smiled holding all the ponies. "I will need to do extensive research on your new form" Twilight chirped placing a hoof on his wings making Astin chuckle.

Celestia walked over to them smiling "Astin..." Luna mumbled weakly limping at Celestia's side. "Lu-" Astin coughed as a black projectile burst it's way into his chest. He landed on the floor with a painful thud blood pouring from his chest.

"ASTINNN!!!!!!!" Luna screamed all weaknesses were forgotten as she limped over to human. _Her_ voice becoming louder and louder as she fell on him holding him close. His wings laid limply at his sides as Luna repeatedly cried out his name. Celestia stood frozen in shock as a lone tear filled her eye and fell down her cheek.

A frail cry came from the crowd of guards as Fluttershy held her stomach "I think the foals are coming" She whimpered in her high pitched voice. Twilight and the others stood shocked by the two events unfolding before them.

Celestia and Luna held their horns together attempting to spark a healing spell for their beloved but to no avail. "Luna...Your fur" Celestia gasped as Luna's fur slowly but surely was becoming black. Luna's eyes were wide in disbelief "Thou hast said thou didn't want us to leave. How could you be so selfish as to leave us after making that promise" Luna cried her old Equestrian dialect slipping into her modern dialect as she held the limp human.

Her eyes turned white "Whoever did this shall pay" She roared in her royal canterlot voice making everyone flinch. Gambit giggled rolling his her disappearing restraints "Luna's angry" She cooed mockingly. Luna's eyes narrowed into slits as her teeth sharpened into fangs. Her blood was boiling for revenge as the last of her fur became black. Her hair became darker as Luna turned into Nightmare Moon.

But it was different, A silver crown similar to Celestia's fell onto her head but instead of purple jewels they were black tainted diamonds. Her mouth stuck in a neutral frown. She was gorgeous even by Celestia's standards with armor. "Stop gaping, My dear sister" She growled in her two toned voice.

Celestia gulped as Nightmare Moon sighed moving a lock of her blue mane from her eyes tucking it behind her ear. "It's time for this draconequus..." She yawned looking at her with a sultry look yet fury shone in her eyes "...To learn her place in this universe" She snarled gathering magic into her black horn.

The blast was twice as large as Nightmare Moon, herself. It shook the foundation of the building making everyone scream. Celestia looked at Nightmare Moon who stared back with a blank look before motioning her head to the left. Celestia raised an eyebrow looking to the left of her. She then saw the gleaming silver crown of her mate.

Nightmare Moon nodded before looking back towards the gaping hole in the ceiling. Celestia grabbed Astin with her magic running toward the group of ponies "Twilight!" She cried as she arrived. Twilight looked at the human and touched her horn to Celestia's aiding her with her magic. The human glowed green as his wound started to repair itself.

"We can't keep this up, Princess." Twilight grunted out as her magic reserves started to drain. "Let us at least stabilize him" She whimpered pleadingly to the lavender mare. Twilight nodded hesitantly and proceeded to stabilize the human.

Nightmare Moon growled as she heard a familiar poof signaling the draconequus had teleported back in. The scowl was quickly replaced by a smirk as she took in her appearance. Blood and bruises littered her fur leaving disgusting purple marks all over. Her left foreleg was twisted in an awkward angle indicating it was broken and her cool calm composure was gone and she looked at Nightmare Moon with pure rage.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" She snarled running at the black alicorn. Her eyes were swirling red as purple mist emanated from them. Her tail slammed on the palace floor making cracks in the sun emblem. "Awe. Devil's Gambit is angry" She cooed mockingly similar to how the young draconequus teased her earlier.

"Payback will be a whorse" Nightmare Moon giggled disappearing into a black mist. Gambit looked around with a snarl on her face. Nightmare Moon slowly materialized underneath her underbelly flinging her up with her sharp horn. Gambit's stomach spewed blood all over the black mare as she cried out in agony. The draconequus fell hitting the wall with such power that it knocked the breath from her.

"...You...filthy" The draconequus started holding a hoof to her stomach "Putrid...Disgusting...NO GOOD WHORSE" She screeched. Nightmare Moon smirked "Is that all you have to say" She cooed teleporting toward her. "NO! Stay away from me! Putrid Animal" She screamed in horror running toward the opposite wall.

"Putrid Animal? No. No. No. That will not do..." She smirked "I am a Nightmare" She smiled at the shaking draconequus

"A Queen" She stomped on the ground with her fore-hooves.

"Thou shall bow before me" She started her gallop toward the draconequus

The black alicorn gasped as a sudden sharp object forcefully invaded its way into her wing and out the other end. Nightmare let out a blood curdling scream in pain as many shadow soldiers jumped through the windows. "LUNA!!!" Celestia screamed running towards her sister.

Twilight laid a hoof on the writhing Fluttershy. "Twilight, something feels wrong" She gasped holding her enlarged stomach with her hoof. "Try and relax, Darling" Rarity cooed tucking her long pink locks behind her ear.

AppleJack checked the mare "Ah've never done this with anything except cows but I think she should start pushin' now" She explained. "But, I want Discord here" Fluttershy whimpered groaning softly. Cadance nodded walking over to the unconscious draconequus smacking him lightly with her hoof. "Come on, Discord" She groaned shaking him.

His red eyes opened slightly before closing again "5 more minutes, Fluttershy" He murmured turning over. "I'm Cadance and Fluttershy is in labor" The pink alicorn explained. The draconequus shot up running over to the whimpering Fluttershy.

"Discord..." She whimpered grabbing his paw with her hoof. Discord gulped a bit before giving her an encouraging squeeze. Fluttershy smiled before a wave of pain hit her making her scream. "Push Fluttershy" AppleJack commanded firmly. Fluttershy pushed as hard as she could letting out a small squeak.

Discord watched worriedly as a tiny horned head slowly eased it's way out. "Wow..." Twilight murmured softly witnessing the miracle of foal birth for the first time as Pinkie slid a hoof around her shoulders slightly bouncing with excitement. AppleJack helped slowly ease the small foal out as she continued to command Fluttershy.

Discord watched as the small foal wriggled out with a small mewing cry. He smiled as the tiny paw wrapped itself around his talon. "It's a handsome little colt" AppleJack said with tears in her eyes. Twilight and Pinkie smiled leaning on each other.

The second baby easily made it way into the world with little to no complications. A light purple almost pink in undertone earth pony with a purple and white swirly mane. "And a beautiful little filly" AppleJack announced.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity watched with warm smiles as Discord held the two foals for the first time. Dark brown tears fell from his eyes as he looked at his newborn foals. "Discord cries chocolate milk" Fluttershy giggled reaching for them "Can I see them please..." She smiled as the foals were gently placed into her arms.

The purple filly opened her tiny muzzle letting out a small yawn. Everyone awed at her as she hiccupped starting to cry. "I think she's hungry, honey" Discord said. Suddenly a bottle of chocolate milk appeared and floated gently into the filly's mouth. Everyone gasped "Chaos magic" Twilight whispered amazed.

The colt whined and wailed. Fluttershy looked to Cadance pleadingly. The pink alicorn giggled pushing the tiny colt toward her teat allowing her to latch on and start suckling. "Doesn't he have chaos magic" Pinkie asked curiously. Discord made a face "I don't feel anything" He replied.

"I will name this little colt, Soul Strife" Fluttershy mumbled kissing his tiny forehead as he let out a small coo. "This is my little Screwball" Discord announced holding the purple filly to his chest.

"Doesn't look anything at all like Discord's kid" Rainbow Dash said bluntly. "Nothing makes sense with Discord, I'm not surprised" Fluttershy replied in her soft voice laced with exhaustion.

They were in for a rude awakening as shadow soldiers quickly ran towards them. Spears held high and they charged through the protective wall of Canterlot guards.

"Don't you dare touch them" Discord growled taking a defensive stance around his mate and foals. The draconequus's eyes seemed to glow a bright red as he let out an earth-shattering roar. It could only be described as a powerful lion mixed with a prideful protective dragon.

The mane 6 flinched a bit from the loud noise. "Well ah'll be" AppleJack muttered taking off her hat in respect. "THAT WAS...AWESOME!!!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Twilight and Rarity looked at each other stunned by the sudden noise.

Pinkie bounced around the babies "Happy Happy Birthday to you and you today- Pinkie!" Twilight whisper-yelled "Later" Pinkie frowned disheartened by her scolding before flopping down on her haunches.


	18. Chapter 16

Celestia felt her body shake as she saw the blood pour from Nightmare-No... Luna's wing. Every drop made her blood burn in her veins. The floor seemed to melt as barely visible heat waves radiated off Celestia.

"My dear, Devil's Gambit do you have any idea what light does to shadows like you" She said in a sickly sweet voice as her muscles bulged. Luna watched in awe even though she was angry, Celestia was like a flaming angel in her eyes.

"Pinkie help me grab her!" Twilight said in a hushed voice grabbing Luna with her weakening magic careful of her wing. "I'm fine..." Luna tried to assure them but failed as a ripple of searing hot pain pulsed through her body making her almost scream out in agony.

Pinkie and Twilight shook their heads grabbing the stubborn alicorn and teleporting back in the group of guards before they could get attacked.

Devil's Gambit raised an eyebrow to Celestia's question "I must ask that you inform me for I do not know" She said through gritted teeth. Celestia smiled as a teacher would. Not an angry smile or a happy smile but it showed her disappointment.

"It _burns_ them..." She snarled shooting up into the air with a powerful flap of her wing. She blasted the shadow soldiers with her magic making all of them screech and die painfully.

"I've borne witness to more funerals than I can even remember, all in the name of somepony else's pointless attempts at conquest. Do you want know what happened to those that challenged me personally?" Celestia spat to the draconequus.

The mare in question looked at her disinterested "You're all talk but no bite Celestia, I mean your student does more for Equestria than you" She scoffed drinking a glass of lemonade. "Maybe all i need to do is kill Princess Luna. You seemed to have a pretty strong reaction last time" She said snapping her claw and with a poof the injured Luna sat before them.

Celestia watched in pure horror as Devil's Gambit licked Luna's neck giggling much to the lunar princess's dismay. Celestia's eyes narrowed into slits slightly as the mare toyed with her sister. "I am most fond of my sister." She admitted softly. "What was that?" Gambit teased putting a hoof behind her ear.

"I have been without her for too long, endured the weight of loneliness placed on my shoulders for far longer than I once thought possible. Her return was a blessing, a new beginning for the both of us. To lose her now…" Celestia trailed off, Her mane and tail waving violently before becoming a gorgeous red, orange and yellow hue.

Her cutie mark was scorched with an orange flame mark similar to Luna's. "To lose her now..." Celestia muttered again trying to shake the pestering thought.

"I would see the world burn before that should happen, and I'd scour the land in search of whomever would dare try and take her from me!" She snarled her mask breaking as her eyes glowed white.

Devil's Gambit watched in horror as Celestia transformed "You dare show weakness on a battle field! That is why you're weak, Celestia! WEAK!" Gambit spat like a petty foal.

"There's more than one strength in battle Devil's Gambit...Though I suppose simple minds like yours cannot fathom more than one at a time." She said with a smirk. Gambit's cheeks heated up at the insult as she rushed up to meet the alicorn.

Celestia or Daybreaker smirked putting her earth pony heritage to use as she bucked the Draconequus into the wall with the strength of 5 AppleJacks. Devil's Gambit coughed as a metallic liquid filled her mouth.

"I'm not gonna underestimate you like my mate or gloat like my sister..." Shd trailed off. Celestia's lips moved in a single word before an explosion drowned out the world, a snarl that would likely put furious dragons to shame " ** _Burn._** " She snarled in her royal canterlot voice making everyone flinch in fear. Daybreaker's horn glowed as the female draconequus was enveloped in the magic explosion. Her powerful wings prepared to fly down and finish the job that explosion could not finish before Discord appeared before her.

"I believe my sister has learned her lesson" He said in an uncharacteristic serious voice. "I say that we just banish her Celestia. She can probably be reformed someday" He explained "Either that or Fluttershy has rubbed off on me a little"

Celestia looked at the Lord of Chaos disinterested " ** _Move_** " She snarled. Discord scowled "Look at you, Celestia is this what you want. You preach about the magic of _Friendship_ and _Second chances_ " He said blinking his eyes like a girl "But this...This isn't you, This isn't the Celestia we know and love" He finished.

Celestia growled before everyone walked to Discord's side holding their hooves to their side in protection including Luna. "Why are you helping the enemy" She hissed. Twilight shook her head "I'm not helping anyone but you. This isn't you Princess" She said grabbing Pinkie with one of her hooves making the mare giggle.

Luna stepped from the crowd "I know you, My dear sister and this isn't the mare I grew up with..." She said as a white glow embraced her body as she turned to normal. "Don't let power corrupt you" They all yelled simultaneously.

A glistening tear fell down Daybreaker's face turning her fur a dark grey. "My little ponies..." She muttered as she turned back to normal falling from the sky. Luna rushed to her aid but someone else beat her to it.

Celestia fell into a glowing white aura cushioning her fall. Everyone gasped as Astin groaned holding his wound barely alive. He had used his last bit of magic to save her. Luna galloped to him "Astin" She cried. "I'm so sorry, my beautiful night sky" He whispered running his fingers through her starry mane. "Stop sounding like your saying goodbye to me" She whimpered holding the dying human.

Astin gave her a crooked smile "My lung is literally fried, Luna" He laughed making him cough violently. "No..." She said feeling the despair creep up on her "Somepony will save you, Definitely... Please guys tell him he's gonna be fine" Luna said looking towards the group of ponies.

They all held somber looks as they looked at the human. "Come on..." She said smiling a bit. Pinkie's hair fell straight and her fur dulled. "You're kidding right..." She whined in a shaky voice pinning her ears back. Twilight was the first to speak "I don't know if the doctors will be able to help him here..." She said.

Luna perked up "HUZZAH! Then we shall get him to the human world" She suggested. Discord shook his head "I checked earlier the portal closed when Gambit made her appearance" He said motioning towards the unconscious draconequus in his arms.

"I'll s-save him. H-He h-has to l-live" She stuttered focusing her magic. "Luna please..." He whispered with a sour expression. Luna played him no mind as she continued the focus her magic on the wound silently willing it to heal or at least close up.

Everyone turned away from the hysterical alicorn swallowing the tearful lumps in their throats. "Come on guys let's help her" Shining Armor yelled putting his horn to hers. Twilight nodded following his lead.

Cadance followed...

Then Rarity...

Then the unicorn guards...

Even Discord and Flurryheart attempted to help as best as they could by donating their magic.

Suddenly it all stopped...Luna's body collapsed to the ground onto him but before she could fall into the darkness she heard the strong beat of his heart assuring her, he would live...

 **This is the second to last chapter of this book for now as well as a 2 part Epilogue with a sneak peek to the sequel.**


	19. Chapter 17

Luna looked to the bed where her love laid peacefully sleeping. It has been 7 days since she's heard his voice, 7 days since she's seen him give her than infamous crooked smile.

He looked so peaceful as he slept despite that. His wound is all but healed now but he is yet to wake from his slumber.

She grabbed his hand with his hoof replacing the moonflower in the vase next to his bed next to the sunflower where it belonged. "I found out something today..." She whispered to him smiling. "I'm with foal" She said feeling a burst of pride and happiness at the news. "You're gonna be a daddy, Astin so please...Wake up" She cried.

Celestia walked in with a somber expression before replacing the sunflower in the vase next to the fresh moonflower. "Come now, Luna. It's time for breakfast" She said before placing a kiss on the human's forehead. Luna nodded and walked out hesitantly "Sweet dreams" She whispered as soon as Celestia left the room.

Breakfast was silent as usual. It was like things had been before. Celestia was always in Celestial council and Luna slept during the day when she wasn't visiting Astin. Twilight and her friends settled back in Ponyville with the new additions and the Crystal Empire moved back to the north.

It was utterly boring to Luna who had gotten used to the excitement of the human world. Celestia looked up at the dark alicorn whose face was scrunched up in disapproval as she poked her food. "Is something wrong, Lulu" She asked putting a haycake into her mouth.

Luna's head shot up, It had been the first time Celestia had called her Lulu since they got back. Her eyes filled with involuntary tears "No, I'm fine" She said with a smile. Celestia got up from her chair to stand over her little sister "You're crying..." She whispered nuzzling her. Luna blushed pushing her away "It's just hormones..." She muttered turning away.

Celestia chuckled before walking back to her seat finishing her meal. "I have to go but Discord is coming for a visit with something from Zecora" She informed her before walking out of the room leaving Luna to her own devices.

Suddenly a poof sounded in the room and a familiar draconequus stood before her. "Hello Lulu and Lulu jr." He announced. Luna quickly looked around "Shhh!" She said urgently "Nobody knows yet besides Celestia and obviously you" She rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh yea secret" He whispered grabbing a flask "Zecora said that if you give this to him that he should wake up" He said. Luna gasped attempting to grab the flask from the draconequus "Ah! ah! ah! Say Discord is the most handsomest Lord of Chaos in Equestria" He said with a mischievous smirk.

Luna rolled her eyes before tapping into her inner actress "Oh Dissy, You are the most handsomest Lord of Chaos in all of Equestria" She said dramatically bowing to the Draconequus. Discord visibly cringed "I'll give you this flask if you promise never to do that again" He said in horror. Luna nodded with a smile grabbing the flask.

She dampened a towel with the silver liquid before pressing it to his nose making him breath in the fumes. Astin's body twitched a bit making Luna burst into a smile.

Suddenly, familiar golden eyes opened gleaming as they met sunlight for the first time in a while. He hissed covering his face with the pillow. Luna giggled tapping him with her hoof. Astin turned towards her before shooting out of bed at a speed that would have made Rainbow Dash jealous.

He lifted her up and hugged her small frame "I missed you" He whispered planting kisses all over her face and muzzle making her blush. Luna smiled "I missed you too" She replied...


	20. Epilogue Part 1

Luna and Celestia watched nervously as ponies piled in the throne room. "Tia, I don't think I can do this..." Luna gasped. Celestia was in shock as Cadance grabbed them. "Come on guys...This is your wedding guys" Cadance encouraged them tying a silver ribbon around Luna's blue and black wedding dress.

Celestia's wedding dress was white and pink with her mane falling down in its natural pink color while Luna chose to keep her ethereal mane.

Astin looked at the clock anxiously "I wish the time would go faster" He groaned wishing he could use a time spell. Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash chuckled "It could be worse" She said with a shrug. Shining nodded to her "They'll be beautiful know Caddy and Twily dressed them up" He said patting the human with his hoof. "Knowing Twilight, She's probably reading a book or something about weddings to know what length to cut a ribbon" Rainbow cackled making the 2 of them burst in chuckles.

Twilight sneezed shaking her head. Celestia shook her head quickly grabbing the book from the young mare "You won't find anything in there, Twilight" She giggled. Pinkie hopped in followed by Rarity "Ittttttssss ready princess" She said before gasping. "Oh Princess, It's beautiful..." Rarity gasped getting a nod from the pink mare in agreement.

Celestia blushed and muttered a small "Thank you" Cadance walked out with Luna following her. Everyone gaped at the mare. Her dress cascaded down in beautiful waves of black and blue lace and silk held only by a silver ribbon similar to Celestia's own dress.

"O-Oh my Celestia, She's gorgeous" Fluttershy said walking in with Angel Bunny on her shoulder. Luna's cheeks burned at the compliments "T-Thanks" She muttered turning away and looking out the door towards the throne room faintly hearing Rarity say something about 'Needing to do Celestia's mane'.

Astin groaned rubbing his face "Do i look good? I think I'm sweating." He whispered to himself as he posed in the mirror. "Ya look fine, rather dashing if Ah do say so myself" AppleJack said fixing his tie. "This is gonna be the biggest day of my life besides the birth of my foal, What if i buck it up" He groaned. AppleJack looked at him with a small frown "You'll be fine, Ah am the Element of Honesty" She said with a sheepish smile. Astin hesitantly nodded as Shining rushed in "It's time..."

Luna attempted to keep her excitement under control as she held Rarity's hoof. She looked back at Celestia who held Twilight's hoof and were sparking up a conversation while they waited. "So..." Luna started making Rarity look at her confused by the sudden conversation starter. 'Good job Luna' She screamed mentally at herself facehoofing.

Suddenly music started to play and the doors opened for them. Luna's heart pounded in her chest as she walked her way down the aisle seeing all the ponies she'd meet so far up until now along with a couple of new faces. Celestia smiled warmly at every pony while Luna trembled more with each step towards her lover in a silver tuxedo made specially by Rarity.

Suddenly she couldn't feel Rarity's hoof anymore and she stood to the left of Astin side by side with Celestia. "Lulu, your nervousness really shows" She whispered in her ear making Luna's face burst into flames.

Astin smiled warmly at the two mares as Cadance started "Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Princess Celestia and Luna and The human Astin Casper in holy matrimony..."

Luna droned out the rest until she suddenly heard "I Astin, take you Celestia and you, Luna to be my wives, my partners in life and my two true loves. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we shall live." He finished. Celestia teared up making her mascara run as Luna gave her an encouraging smile.

Next was the rings, Applebloom and Spike tripped the rings flying out of their hands. The audience gasped as the rings were caught in Astin's magical hold. He turned to his brides and smirked. "I Astin Casper give you Celestia and you, Luna this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He said sliding the rings on their horns.

Luna looked down as she gave a small smile to herself. There was a moment of silence to respect the now married couple. Celestia nudged Luna with a huge smile making them giggle a bit.

Cadance smiled and continued "By the power vested in me by the country of Equestria, I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may now kiss the brides." She said backing away as the two alicorns pounced on the human giving him passionate kisses. The crowd stomped their hooves in applause. You could hear Shining Armor crying next to Discord as Astin gave them a big smile.

Later that evening, Celestia danced with Astin as Luna sat by the punch table suddenly there was a tap on the mic. "Is this thing on?" Shining Armor asked making everyone nod. "I think it's time for Astin to take off the garters, don't you" He said with a smirk. Celestia's face became a bright shade of pink as she looked at Luna who was confused. "I don't understand?" She said.

"The rule is that the husband must take of the garter using only his teeth to do so" Shining explained. Celestia sat in thr seat motioning for Luna to sit next to her. Luna thought about where her garter was and gasped blushing horribly.

Astin gave Celestia a small smile before dipping underneath her gown. Everyone watched quietly for the human to resurface. Celestia's grew more and more red the longer he nipped and struggled with the garter. "Astin" She groaned biting her lip. Astin suddenly grabbed hold of the gold and pink garter and pulled it off. "I was just teasing, Tia" He said with a wink making Celestia smack him with her hoof.

Astin winced holding his head as he walked over to Luna. "Are you ready, Lulu?" He asked getting a nod in response from the mare. Astin dove under her gown similar to how he did with Celestia. Everyone watched with the same intensity including Celestia. Astin smirked kissing softly in between Luna's legs making her gasped softly. He then grabbed the blue and black garter pulling it free.

Everyone stomped their hooves and screamed in applause as Astin held up the garters. "Ah'm just glad The CMC and Spike are playing in the castle" AppleJack said fanning herself. Rarity's face was a bright shade of red along with Fluttershy which was understandable.

"VINYL!" Pinkie yelled "Hit it" And boy did the mare hit it. The party blasted with party music making all the ponies in the garden start dancing.

"This has been the best wedding ever" Celestia sighed leaning against Luna. Luna scoffed "You say that because it's your own" She giggled making Celestia give a small smile in appreciation for the future.


	21. Epilogue Part 2

(10 months later)

Luna sat in her room on bed rest for the growing foal inside of her put a strain on her body. Luna groaned putting a hoof on her expanded stomach, It was just a matter of time before the young foal would make a grand appearance. The second foal born from an alicorn since Flurryheart who was happily destroying everything that she could get her eyes and hooves on.

Luna silently pleaded for her foal not to act like Flurry. Luna wondered if the foal would be a Unicorn or Pegasus or maybe even an Alicorn. Luna just smiled shaking away her thoughts. 'Just as long as it's healthy, I'd be happy with an earth pony' She thought to herself rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Suddenly, a sharp knife-like pierced through Luna's stomach making her cry out. The guards rushed in seeing the whimpering alicorn in the bed "It's time" She whimpered.

Astin and Celestia both groaned at the stacks of paper work pleading for it to end. "This is the only thing, I hate about being prince" He said with a laugh. Celestia nodded joining in with her own melodic giggle.

"Your Majesty! It's time" A guard said with a nod. Celestia and Astin rush out of the room to the Medical Wing of the castle. Suddenly, Celestia could feel a burst on power that almost knocked her off her hooves. "What the heck is that?" Astin grunted. Celestia sighed "It's Luna" She said pushing past the magic waves.

They walked into the room to see Luna fighting against the Doctors and Nurses attempting to hold her down and winning. "That's my mare" Astin chuckled walking up to her. "Astie..." Luna gasped looking up at him with a pain-filled expression. He leaned down a kissed her forehead " _He'll_ be here soon" He said giving Celestia, a look.

"I bet him, 1,000 bits that it would be a girl" Celestia said nonchalantly making Luna facepalm as a contraction rippled through her. "It is quite painful, I assume" Celestia said giving her sister's stomach a quick kiss. Luna nodded gritting her teeth as the contractions came faster.

Doctors rushed in and escorted Celestia out leaving just Astin and Luna. "Hey, sweetie..." He said to her stomach "You're causing your mommy a lot of pain but it's worth it because I'll get to see you soon"

Luna smiled warmly before whimpering as the contraction hit her harder than before. "Princess Luna, It's time to push" The doctor said firmly. Astin watched every expression his wife made as she brought their foal into the world. He calmly encouraged her and ran his thumb up and down her hoof in reassurance.

Suddenly with a sharp cry from Luna, A high pitched wail filled the room. The dark foal was promptly taken and cleaned as it wailed. It was then wrapped in a blanket before behind returned to its mother.

Luna teared up looking at the tiny foal. A piece of her she had been carrying for 11 months. "It's a little colt, Princess" The nurse said before pinning a small cresent moon similar to Luna's cutie cutie-mark to his dark blue blanket. "Our son" Astin said breathlessly trying to hold back the tears. Luna gave him the bundle and he gazed upon the innocent foal inside of it.

The foal made a small whining noise as a gleaming liquid dripped onto his tiny muzzle. He opened his eyes slowly puffing up his tiny cheeks in anger. "I'm sorry, It's your first time seeing me and I'm crying like an idiot" He laughed softly wiping his tears.

Celestia slowly snuck into the room giving them a small smile. "You owe me" Astin mouthed to the alicorn before continuing to rock his son. Luna watched with a small exhausted smile before reaching out for him. Astin laid him gently in his mother's arms before sitting in the chair next to them.

"He's very handsome" Celestia said with a congratulatory smile. Astin and Luna both shared a bit of a blushed before laughing bashfully. "I agree that he'll do something extraordinary" Astin said his chest filling with pride.

Extraordinary...

 **This is the official ending of When Stars Align aside from bonus chapters and potential rewrites. It has been a pleasure making this book and the sequel will be even better now that I'm getting better at writing... Until then...**


	22. Twipie Bonus 1

Pinkie stared out the window of Sugarcube Corner. It was a Saturday, and a dreary one at that. She was in her room, watching the hands on the clock move at a snail's pace. The ticking became monotonous and eventually she tuned it out all together. There was no parties because there was not much food to waste.

She had ran out of her prescription, and now she felt so unhappy. What was she so upset about? She had friends, a family, and when the sun comes back she can plan as many parties as she could imagine. Pinkie Pie heaved heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto the sill.

Suddenly, a creak echoed through the room followed by hoovesteps. "Pinkie? Are you ok? You've been in here for almost a full day..." Twilight's voice echoed through the room.

Pinkie Pie flashed her one of her infamous smiles "I'm super-dee-dooper, Twilight" She chirped but her hair and eyes didn't match her enthusiasm. Her hair was dull and flat. Her normally bright blue eyes were now a dark haze of sadness.

Twilight walked over to her "There's no need to lie to a friend..." Twilight said. Pinkie looked at her to see a warm smile on her face. She sniffed before her body shook with sobs "I don't know why I'm so ungrateful for what I have. I'm just so unhappy" She cried. Twilight gently shh'd the mare as she ran her hand through her hair. She stayed with the mare as Pinkie sobbed all of her feelings into her chest.

Pinkie bit her lip wiping the tears and gave a small genuine smile. "Now that I feel ok, let me make you smile, Twilight." Twilight looked up slightly confused before the next thing she knew, Pinkie was climbing onto her. The pink mare wrapped her hooves around her and shoved her head into Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out a small squeak as she fell over onto the bed from the weight of the earth pony. Pinkie purred softly as her hair started to puff up a bit. Twilight's face burst into flames as she squirmed under the mare "Pinkie!- Mmmmphh" She was interrupted as a pair of bubblegum pink lips met her lavender ones.

She struggled as her mind melted into the foggy passion. Her lips were so soft and pump unlike anything she had ever felt. She gently prodded at the pink lips with her tongue before deepening the once innocent kiss into a passionate make out session.

Twilight pulled away gasping for air much to Pinkie's dismay. "Nobody's perfect, Pinkie" She gasped wisely "Don't pretend. Don't lie to us. Especially me..." She said before capturing her lips again. Pinkie nodded with a blush as she moved her lips against the lavender ones that she grew to love.

(Later that day)

"Nobody would expect this" Twilight informed the pink mare beside her as she played with the beautiful hot pink curls in her hooves. Pinkie snuggled closer in reply "We should have our 1 hour anniversary kiss now" She mumbled raising her head towards her. "Pinkie that's not how that works- Mmmmm" She purred as the pink mare once again silenced her.

"You talk too much" She giggled against Twilight's lips. Twilight's flushed "I'm just nervous" She replied quickly turning her head away. Pinkie smiled "Don't worry about it. I know Celestia will be proud of us and she'll bless our relationship, I promise" She explained. Twilight stared at the mare dumbfounded "How do you do that..." Pinkie gave her a confused look "Do what?"

 ** _Should I make this a story? ~ Author_**


End file.
